In Roses We Trust
by Starlit Serenade
Summary: The eighth King, the Rose King, is a force to be reckoned with, backed by powerful and mysterious clansmen. A year after discovering their existence, Mikoto Suoh and HOMRA are westward bound, determined to get to this newcomer before the Blue King tries to ally or eliminate him. Little do they know, this clan consists almost entirely of women who work hard and hit even harder.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

"Anna, is something wrong?"

The tiny blond strain was glaring down at her map of Japan, watching the shining red marbles swirl frantically across its surface. She was obviously trying to locate something, and was having the damnest time doing so.

"I have a feeling..."

"Huh?"

She didn't say more on the matter for a while, and Izumo Kusanagi figured it was best to leave her be. Polishing another piece of glassware, he glanced around the bar. Typically, the afternoon hours were quiet and content. There wasn't anyone to skate around the bar making a ruckus-Yata was out on a job with Rikio. Mikoto had been in his room the majority of the day, smoking and sleeping. Another normality.

Occasionally, a tall blond woman would step through the door and order a concoction of alcohol and some bean paste she was currently craving, which always made Izumo cringe, but never the less he still wondered if he would see her. The blue clansmen had been an interesting and beautiful specimen of a woman, and that always captivated him. He shook his head, more to himself as he placed the last glass away. Such thoughts were inappropriate, considering her cold demeanor and her rank as a clansmen.

Still, on afternoons like this, he found himself craving some kind of adventure. It wasn't as if being in HOMRA wasn't an adventure, but he was getting older. A few more years and he would hit 30. And the only thing he had managed to love so far was the beautiful, imported bar he had inherited. Love was difficult-he had had flings with women before. But what woman would settle and marry a bar-tending gang member? Only a lady who was also tied in the same circles.

He pushed the thought from his mind. HOMRA came first, this clan was his family. His rambunctious, disorderly, hot-headed family. The bell sounded, and a fair young man stepped through, twiddling with his ear piercing.

"Sorry, Mr. Kusanagi! I know you prefer we step in through the back during open hours. I didn't think about it til I was through the door!" Tatara Totsuka grinned sheepishly, his hand moving from his earring to scratch the back of his head.

"No matter, it's dead in here anyways," Izumo shrugged, wiping the already clean counter with a cloth. He had always been obsessed with the state of his bar. Each piece had been shipped over from England, back when his uncle had owned it. He had practically spent a childhood here, all the memories far too alive to be tarnished by carelessness.

"True," Tatara turned to Anna, who hadn't glanced up from her map. "Anna, what's got you so flustered?"

She snapped up to look at him with bright eyes as he moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"I can't tell you yet. It's a secret."

"A secret? From me of all people?" he laughed, smoothing her hair. "Well, if you ever need help with this little secret of yours, let me know."

The little princess smiled up at him before turning back to her map. Izumo took the opportunity to converse with Tatara further.

"Picked up any hobbies lately, Totsuka?"

"I'm so glad you asked!"

Tatara leaped from his spot on the couch and walked over to the stools, pulling himself into a seat in front of Izumo. "I'm thinking about taking up guitar again. I learned a bit in high school, but I got distracted with other things and didn't pick it up for a while."

The young mans grin turned mischievous. "With that in mind, would you let me play shows here?"

Izumo laughed, despite the reckless look Tatara was giving him. "If you don't mind playing for free."

Tatara shrugged his shoulders. "No sweat! The rest of the world loves money, but I could get by on joy alone."

Izumo turned to pour the young man a drink, laughing to himself. That was Tatara, care free and full of bright ideas and incredibly diverse hobbies.

"Mikoto."

Anna's small voice brought their attention back to Anna, who in turn was staring at the door leading to the staircase. Mere moments later, Mikoto Suoh grunted a hello as he stepped through the threshold into the bar. The Red King himself, gracing the small group with his sleepy presence and lazy eyes. Cigarette between his lips, Mikoto eyed the room and muttered a hello. The two blonds at the bar raised glasses to him.

"Sleep well, Mikoto?"

The king shrugged to Izumo, who in turn gave him a sideways glance. Being his closest friend, Izumo usually had an idea of when there was something thick on Mikotos' mind. Sure enough, The tall, lean red head slouched into the couch next to Anna, staring at her blood-made red marbles.

"No luck?" He muttered to her.

"No..." The young strain shook her head, exasperated.

"I think I know why..."

She glanced up at him as he pulled a roll of parchment out from the inside pocket of his jacket. Seeing his intention, she quickly scooped up her marbles and map as he lay another one down. Curious, the two blonds at the bar front stepped around to peer at what Mikoto had brought her.

"Is that...America?" Tatara eyes the map curiously, and Mikoto nodded.

With a determined look on her face, Anna set her marbles down on the table and began to concentrate, with some effort. She had never tried to search through another country before, this was unfamiliar to her. America was about as foreign from Japan as a country could get.

The room remained still, the sound of marbles rolling across the table becoming more deafening by the moment. Anna was so concentrated on the moment she barely noticed that Tatara had gently moved to join her on the other side of the couch, Izumo crouching for a better look at the states on the map. Seconds ticked by, one after the other, til the three around her were itching with anticipation.

"Oh!"

The four leaned over the table as the marbles began to steer themselves in a real direction, clashing with each other over a state on the waterfront to the far left of the map.

After carefully reading the name of the state, she leaned back, crossing her arms with certainty. "Hes in Cali-for-nia."

Tatara and Izumo shared a confused look. "Who is, Anna?"

Mikoto was the one to speak, his reply setting everyone at a standstill.

"The eighth King."

-.-.-.-.

"Alessa!"

Echo was practically beating the door with her fist, her loose blond hair flowing down her back and her hazel eyes filled with annoyance. "Girl, I swear to god, if you don't open this damn door-"

As if on cue, a tired looking younger blond pulled the door open, headphones loose around her neck and a guitar pick in her mouth. She raised a groomed eyebrow at the older woman as Echo slipped into the room, headed straight for the closet doors.

"That sequined top thing you wore last week, where did you put it?"

Alessa recognized that look in Echos eyes when she passed. It was the same look she got when she had a bright idea and couldn't contain it. Echo was always borrowing clothes for this reason or that. Though Alessa was a good bit shorter than her, their thin body structures were similar. The two practically shared everything.

"Why do you wanna know? Gotta hot date?"

Closing the door with a smirk, Alessa moved to sit on her bed while Echo sifted through hangers of clothes, lazily strumming the strings of the Fender she had laid on the comforter.

"Fuck, I wish. My shift starts in an hour, and my clothes are all over the floor right now. I can't find anything I wanna wear. So I came here to raid you, too."

Laughing, Alessa slipped from her bed side and in an mockingly regal fashion, pulled open the top drawer of her dresser. "You talking about this?"

She held up a sequined top piece, winking at the other girl. "Its more of a bra then a top, but it would look hella cute on you."

Echo rushed forward grabbing the top piece and hugging the shorter girl in a flurry of motion. "Thanks a bunch, you have no idea how long I spent ransacking my room for anything cute to wear."

"No problem, mi casa es su casa, or whatever."

Laughing, Echo fiddled with the running shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head, exposing the blooming rose adorning her skin on her right hip.

Alessa had the same rose on her thigh, a symbol of her faction, the mark of their everlasting loyalty to each other and the others. Alexander hadn't asked them to get tattoos, but both women and other members of the faction had decided to anyways. Since the group had banded together a year ago, it became customary for each new member to be accepted and then paraded into the Wicked Ink tattoo parlor for Chance to give them the image of this same rose, anywhere they wished to have it.

Absently strumming some chords, Alessa thought back on when she had first become a member of this brigade of wide eyed, almost feral men and women. She hadn't met Alexander in the best of circumstances, and he still hadn't had any idea what he was doing with his 'gift'. Before the event at the bridge, Alexander had already been wealthy. He owned a new dance club, right below a blossoming hotel he typically rented out to out-of-town regulars and the dancers he would hire seasonally. Over time, he began to rent rooms out to members of the faction, and eventually it became a sort of headquarters.

"Earth to Alessa?"

Startled, the young girl cast her green eyes up to meet Echos. "What do you think?"

The sequin top fit snugly on the older woman, complimenting her skin tone while leaving enough exposed to be tastefully desirable without being raunchy. "Looking sharp. You'll melt hearts wearing that."

Alessa winked at her, playing a few energetic chords for emphasis.

"It's not their hearts I want to melt. It's their bank accounts."

"Shouldn't be hard to do. You're gorgeous and a lotta big spenders come through the Rose all the time," Alessa was about to say more, but a knock at the door started them both. Exchanging curious looks, Echo walked over to the door and pulled it open again. A teen of about sixteen stood before them, a crystal the size of a tennis ball resting in her hands. Her black hair made the shade of her face seem to glitter, and the colors of the rose on the side of her neck seemed to deepen.

"Ivy, didn't expect to see you out!"

The girl gave them a shy smile, before leaning against the frame of the door.

"I did not know who to tell my news to, since Alexander is so very busy, but I thought I would come to you, since you are his right hand."

Alessa leaned forward, slipping the guitar into its stand. "Go on, Ivy."

"Well, here is the story as I know it. We will be having guests soon. I searched for any other possibility, but it is something unavoidable. I suggest you wear your converse inlines the day after tomorrow, you will need them," the girl paused to take a breath, smiling as Alessa cast a glance at the custom shoes leaning in the corner. "Let Alexander know, if you see it fit, that he will be visited by he who is equal to him."

Alessa raised a curious eyebrow, but nodded to her. "Consider it done."

"Thank you..." Ivy turned to leave, but glanced back, breaking into a grin as she eyed Echo. "By the way, your room is a mess. In the next day or so, you may want to clean it. Especially if the path I see ahead is the one that happens."

With her air of mystery surrounding her, she was gone, and the girls were left to glance at each other in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Echo was the first to break the silence.

Alessa gave her a wicked smile. "I dunno, but you better clean your room, missy."

"Shut the fuck up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"So lemme get this straight," Misaki Yata crossed his arms, leaning against the wall facing the bar. "You're saying that there's another damn King we have to deal with, and now we all have to just pack up and leave for America because he 'may' or 'may not' be dangerous?"

Izumo eyed the teen warily, nodding. "Mikoto wants to evaluate him for himself, and wherever our king goes, a vast majority of us will follow."

"Is this gonna be permanent? I'm sure you don't wanna just up and leave your bar," Yatas' attitude was far from stoic. The sarcastic, thick headed vanguard of HOMRA was brazen and fiery. Though he was disguising it with mentioning the abandonment of the bar, Izumo knew that the young red head didn't want to leave Japan any more that the rest of them did.

"No, it won't be permanent. Just for the summer, really. We'd be back home in August-earlier if we have to take care of this secret King more personally. I've already set up an advance payment for the bar and Saburō has offered to tend to the bar with a few of the others while were gone, so the only thing we'll have to do when we get back is maybe clean up after them and pick back up where we left off." His cringe was obvious-leaving the bar for a month in the hands of them would be rotten for business, but the transition would still be fluid when all was said and done.

"It feels so short notice..." Rikio stroked his blond hair, obviously deep in concentration. He had a point. They each had already been given a ticket for the plane ride, set out for Los Angeles tomorrow, early morning. "I wonder how the culture is in America."

Yata scoffed, shaking his head at his fellow HOMRA member. "You're usually a fat ass, you'd fit right in to American culture any other time of year."

Rikio grinned sheepishly. It was true-summer was when he was his weakest and most thin. For whatever reason, he never really ate in the summertime, and that caused him to shed off pounds like crazy. As exasperating as the beanie wearing idiot could be, Rikio couldn't be upset with Yata.

" _Anyways_ ," Izumo piped up, shaking his head at the boys. "Anna, have you packed already?"

The tiny strain nodded her head, her hair practically bobbing. "I did this afternoon, after I found them."

Tatara, who had been sitting next her shuffling a deck of cards, turned to grin at her. "Are you excited, Anna? You've never seen America before, except in commercials."

Anna graced him with a small smile, nodding, and continued to add, "And its in California, in that city for angels. I'm hoping it will be beautiful."

While the two continued an adoring conversation on the likelihood of running into American fame on the city streets, the others crowded around the bar counter to discuss the possibilities upon meeting the eighth King.

"So what kind of deal do you suppose the guys got goin' for him?" Yata gave Izumo a quizzical look.

"It's useless to ask me questions I can't possibly have the answer to, Yata," the blond bartender adjusted the sunglasses he was wearing. "There's a fifty percent chance this guy will be a peaceful, and a fifty percent chance we'll have to take him out. All in all, Mikoto is just genuinely curious about the whole situation. Not to mention bored."

A universal, internal sigh spread among the men, but as Yata opened his mouth to ask more stupid questions, Izumo waved his hands in an attempt to send the group away. "You all need to pack and I need to close the bar down. Save the rest of your questions for tomorrow, seriously. I'm getting a migraine."

Reluctantly, the boys broke away from the table, heaving sighs and tugging at their hair. The beginning of the trip was mere hours away, and none of them were prepared for it. It was going to be exhausting.

Yata pulled a duffel bag out of his closet, throwing random clothes into it without bothering to fold them until the bag was almost stuffed. He slipped his skateboard to fit snug against everything before leaving it on his bed to brush his teeth in the plain, practically empty bathroom that was joined to his bedroom upstairs.

 _'If I were a girl, I woulda had this place decorated by now.'_

Surprised and irritated by the thought, he shoved it on the back burner and spit toothpaste into the sink. Not only was he not a girl, but girls all together were a frightening entity in themselves. The idea of one trying to decorate his bathroom scared him to the point where he felt sick, and his face started to burn. What was the matter with him? He was a member of HOMRA, prideful and dignified by his strength and charisma. He didn't need to be thrown off his game by the thought of some imaginary girl trying to decorate his fucking bath room.

"Shit," He muttered to himself. "This whole thing is such bull shit."

.-.-.-.-

A thoughtful look seemed to be painted across Alexanders whole demeanor as he leaned back on the couch in his penthouse room. The night skyline behind him illuminated his figure in an almost ghostly fashion, and his disheveled brunette hair stuck up on its ends in random directions, signs that he had been napping not long ago.

 _'He was busy, my ass,'_ Alessa internally rolled her eyes. Ivy was always coy like that, never one to relay her intel directly, always finding ways to involve everyone in her fortune telling. She sat in the plush chair across from him, her feet dangling a few inches above the ground. Neither of them had spoken for several moments after she relayed Ivys message, but what peaked Alessas curiosity was that the fact that he hadn't seemed surprised. In fact, he seemed unusually calm, granted the level of mystery that surrounded the entire affair.

"Well, sir?"

He looked up at her with smiling eyes, seeming to shrug off the whole thing. "To be honest, I expected something of the sort to happen eventually."

Alessa raised an eyebrow, leaning forward to prop her elbows on her legs, resting her chin in her palms. "Truly? How so?"

He seemed to think for a moment, before giving her a serious look. "I was visited, a short time after I became a king and before I started to recruit members like you."

"Visited, sir?" He had her full attention.

"Yes, by a man, who went by the name Miwa," as he continued, she listened intently. "He told me about other kings, chosen like myself. That this act of being a king had been going on for decades, for who knows how long. He explained that each of the kings had a following; that they were powerful humans with the potential to police the city and protect civilians. Apparently, the kings there-I'm not quite sure from where-act as either protectors of peace and justice, or are practically street thugs who take on other thugs as a way to keep the city clean and safer. It all depended on the king himself."

He gave way a sigh, his eyes tired and his chest tense. "I decided, after this mysterious man left, that I needed to try that here. It sounded like a good way to use my ability-make Los Angeles safer for people. I had all this power, it didn't feel right not to share it. The club was, and still is, doing well, and with the hotel my family owned, I had the means to start this faction."

The heavy atmosphere was making her feel sick, and after a few moments, Alessas grin turned sly. "So if we're meant as protectors of the city, why is three-fourths of your membership a bunch of pretty young girls?"

He winked at her.

"Because nothing destroys a man quite like a pretty young lady ripping him a new one."

She scoffed, batting her eyelashes in mock flirtation. "Who, like me? I wouldn't hurt a fly."

It was his turn to chuckle, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. "Dont play that game, Alessa. I've watched you leave grown men mangled on the ground, crying for their mommies."

"Not without getting banged up myself."

A few months prior, on a particularly difficult job, she had been hospitalized for a concussion and severe blood loss. A man who had been locked up in the LAPDs temporary jail cell had decided to break out instead of await trial for his guilty verdict. The fucker had molested his step daughter, and Alessa couldn't let the asshole roam free. The man had been delivered back to the cops doorstep unconscious and messed up, a rose pinned to his collar.

She had never been more proud of herself than in the moments after she had finally taken him down and before she fainted from her injuries.

"True. But what matters most is that you and the rest of the Rose Faction have kept more people from getting hurt."

Alexander was watching the skyline behind him as lights from the streets below and the buildings surrounding them glimmered. "Go get some rest, Alessa. I've got a job for you in the morning. It'll be posted to your door."

"Sir."

She stood and turned to leave, the back of her mind reeling with this new information. She stopped, hand hovering over the doorknob. "Alex...does this mean that another king will be paying us a visit?"

The silence stretched on, and she was about to give up on an answer when her king muttered a simple 'yes' from his couch perch. She felt cold for a moment, her tinted pink aura moving around her to comfort her. Leaving the room and closing the door behind her, she wandered the halls, wondering if this other king would be friend or foe.

.-.-.-.-

Jet lag. That word had never held any meaning before, because none of the members of HOMRA had ever traveled anywhere expansively. But here they were, dragging themselves off of an air plane, feeling like complete trash. Anna had long been asleep, Mikoto holding the little princess carefully while Izumo scoped out their bags.

"This fucking stinks."

Yatas eyes were as red as his aura from lack of sleep-the plane ride and turbulence had terrified him, though he was too passive to admit it. Currently, they were all scanning the huge conveyor belt that was zooming through with passengers luggage. Yata itched to get back on his skateboard, back onto a mode of transportation he was used to. If he could have skated across the ocean to California without drowning, he would have done it any day over having to ride that fucking plan.

"This damn thing needs to give us our bags," he grumbled, leaning back on his heels. Everybody was obviously tired, and in a group like theirs, exhaustion meant irritability. Scooping up his duffel at the earliest opportunity, he fished out his skateboard, and threw the bag over his shoulder. The others were in the process of situating their own bags, and Mikoto was forced to wake up Anna so she could carry one of hers. She had been the only one to pack two.

"Did you sleep alright?" Izumo gave Anna a smile, hiking her heavier bag over his shoulder. She gave him a sleepy smile in return, her eyes half closed. "Yes, I believe so."

Mikoto, now free to move more quickly, tugged at his own bag and motioned for the others to follow. The king hadn't spoken much-perhaps too busy thinking and planning to talk. He led his clan away from the terminals, out of the air conditioning and into the striking sunshine of California. Wincing, the boys rubbed their eyes in the brightness as it consumed each of them. Anna had no trouble with this problem-the brightness didn't variate the usual lack of colors she saw, so she waited for the others to adjust their vision, feeling almost glad she didn't have to deal with that small bit of suffering.

Yata yanked off his sweater, stuffing it into his duffel bag. He left the red jacket tied around his waist-he would have felt more naked in such a strange place without it. Lining up and down the street were people, most chatting amongst each other or on their cell phones, paying the strange crew of Japanese men and the Lolita child no mind. Tourism was a common occurrence here-there was no rendering the people of this vast city built for angels.

"Wanna see if we can find anybody famous, Anna?" Totsuka took her hand, and she nodded vigorously, pulled out a red marble.

While they playfully walked ahead of the others, Izumo Kusanagi leaned closer to his king and best friend. "Where will everyone be sleeping? They're all exhausted from the trip-we didn't exactly think ahead enough to call a hotel."

Mikoto lit a cigarette, focusing only on the pleasure of nicotine for a moment before he replied. "I want to scope out a portion of the city first. Then find a hotel. He pulled out a map he had printed from his jacket pocket. "We're here, at this airport in what looks like downtown. We're surrounded by at least five hotels. We should walk to the farthest one, retrace our steps to the others, and settle for the one closest to the air port to rest. I want to get a good idea of what we're dealing with."

Before Izumo could suggest getting rest before the start of the search, Mikoto had already rolled his map up and was walking ahead. The blond sighed, lighting up his own cigarette and glancing back at the others. Yata was skating now, looking a little less green from the trip while he and Rikio discussed some nonsense topic like the two usually did.

He waited for the two to catch up before he started walking again, taking up the rear of the pack while Mikoto, Totsuka and Anna lead up front. Though everyone was exhausted, Mikoto still looked stoic as ever, and Anna still had that innocent glow about her as she soaked in all there was to see around her.

Izumo let his mind wander to his surroundings, taking in the view-particularly the view of feminine nature. The women here were different-some were more athletic, riding bikes in tight elastic shorts or jogging with headphones strapped to their ears. Others looked expensive, with their well done hair and long pointy nails. But more often than not, they were voluptuous. The kind of women he would invite for a drink at his place, the kind who perfected the walk of shame in their college years and carried that trend ever after.

They were also the kind of women that made Yata stare at the side walk in front of him, immensely focused on the cracks in the sun baked concrete. His irrational fear of women would be the death of him. Sure, he had spoken to females before. In middle school, mostly. But even then, he had avoided them at all costs. Hes was still eying the ground when he smacked right into Totsuka, nearly slipping off his board and right onto his ass.

"Hey whats the dea-"

He caught on really quick. It wasn't Totsuka who had made them all hold up, but Anna. She was staring across the traffic filled street, trying to get a glimpse of someone only she could see. "I can almost see it...an aura..."

The group exchanged looks, and Totsuka hiked Anna up to his shoulders to get a better look. Unfazed, the young strain pulled the marble up to her eye.

"I can see it...it's not quite red...it's like a pink color. A very faint pink, but its surrounding her entire body..." Anna peered at her target closely. "She's a member."

She pointed out into the abyss, towards a small figure weaving through the crowds on the other side of the street at a speed quicker than walking and smoother that running.

The boys exchanged fierce looks with each other, suddenly feeling more energized. Mikoto stepped on his half finished cigarette, clearing his throat. "Yata, follow her. See where shes going, and then call us when you find out. Anna, Im going to lay a map out for you again. You've got a better idea of their type of aura, now. We should try to find out where they stay, okay?"

Yata didn't want to protest, because these were his kings orders. But to follow a female around? He was starting to feel like a creep just thinking about it. As the vanguard, however, he had to do what he was told. Sighing, he tossed Rikio his duffel bag and was given an ' _oof'_ in response before he took off across the street, in pursuit of the girl who was gliding away. He followed her from a good distance behind, pushing on his board periodically to keep his speed up. The crowds were thinning in the area she had turned into, closing in a bit down side streets that looked like they would be dark alleyways in the brink of night. She wasn't on a skateboard herself, rather she was gliding on shoes that looked like Converse with wheels built into them.

And she was fast.

Yata took the safe route, following further behind without losing her. He couldn't help but study what he could see of her. Girls and their attributes weren't things he let himself think about very often. Her hair was curly and long, blond in color as it whipped around her face. The colors made the late sunlight illuminate itself around her. She was short, even smaller that Yata and surprisingly petite. But he could sense her aura radiating around her, and could almost see the tinge of pink color that aura gave off. No doubt, she was some kind of clansmen.

She was talking on a cell phone, so low he couldn't hear unless he got dangerously close. She veered, making a sharp turn down an alley to her left. Following shortly after, Yata turned the same corner, still wondering where she could be headed when he was clothes-lined by a pair arms thrust into his stomach as if he was a volley ball.

"Thanks for the heads up," she spoke into her phone before flipping it shut and slipping it into the pocket of her shorts. Before he could respond, a wheeled foot was pressed firmly to his neck, the other foot firm on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he could see the line of wheels going up the outside of the shoe on foot she wasn't practically choking him with. Her skates were retractable, or something like that. A nudge at his throat brought his attention back to her, and the rose tattooed on her upper thigh. His face was turning red at the worst possible moment. She crossed her arms, glaring down at him with shocking green eyes.

"So whats your damage?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"Don't be an idiot," Alessa glared down at the stranger, arms crossed over her chest tightly. His skateboard had rolled to a stop a few feet away, and she had him pinned to the ground. He didn't necessarily look vulnerable or submissive to her, despite his bright red face and his lack of resisting her. He looked surprised by her. "You were following me, weren't you? So fess up. Who sent you?"

Something in his mind seemed to snap together, possibly getting over the shock of the moments before, and the redhead half glared at her, moving his hand to tap the toe of her shoe with his finger.

"Yeah, yeah. It's hard to speak, I put a wheel in your trachea, whatever," though her words were nonchalant, Alessas eyes burrowed as she considered her options. If she let him up, there was a very real chance that he could run away or turn on her, and she had no idea what this stranger was capable of. He seemed passive now, rendered useless because of his current position under her, but he could be extremely dangerous-today was the day Ivy had predicted they would come, after all.

She looked him over once more, the impatience in his eyes being no concern of hers. His hair was a deep red, but still to bright to be considered auburn. The beanie he was wearing had slipped around a bit, disheveling his hair and making it spike in different directions. He was wearing a black wife beater, the portion of a red tattoo peaking out from his shirt. He wasn't particularly muscular, so he didn't look like a threat. But neither did she.

Giving it another second to consider, she removed her wheel from his throat, flicking her foot so the wheels flipped out and clicked into place lining up her shoe. In the second it took fer her to do so, she dropped down, knees to his chest and hands clutching his lower arms. "There. You're free to talk, but don't even think about making a move."

He coughed, and she rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby, I barely hurt you. Now tell me who sent you."

He seemed to think for a moment, but he continued to give her a mixed look. He seemed irritated with her, his eyes shining in agitation. But he also looked incredible embarrassed, his face flaming up at the cheeks. He was avoiding looking directly at her at all costs, casting his eyes at the street lamp above her head or over at the brick walls of the building next to them.

"Why should I tell you?" he mumbled the question, still refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Because you're the creep who followed me around, and I caught you. I think you owe me, asshole," she tightened her grip on his arms.

"I don't owe you shit."

It was weird to her, that his words were so callous but he remained so limp against her. He didn't struggle, he didn't fight her. Was he afraid to hurt her? For his actions to even suggest that she was too fragile to be messed with made her blood boil. She had just laid his ass out, and he still assumed he couldn't take her on because she was a girl? Bull shit.

Irritated, she stood, dragging him to sit up by his arms. Pulling at him, she gave his leg a kick. "Fucking get up, dude."

He gave her another half glare, yanking his arm from her grip and standing on his own. "You're starting to get on my nerves."

" _Boohoo,_ you gonna cry?" she rolled her shoulders, stretching a little as she continued to speak. "You wanna know what gets on my nerves? When I don't get the information I need, like who sent you. And even more so is when someone treats me like I'm just a fragile little girl."

Still boiling with agitation, Alessa paced over to his skateboard and kicked it to him, which seemed to ruffle his feathers a little more. In fact, it looked like she had about broken his concentration. He was watching her now, an aura darker than her own and black at the edges seeming to seep from his figure.

"That's more like it," she flicked her wheels back into place, bracing herself. "So here's what I think should happen, I-"

"I think its hilarious that you're trying to boss me around," his face was back to a normal color, his eyes dark and his fists were clenched. He was shrouded in his aura, and so was she. Hers was more sheer than his, glittering rather than swooping violently. But still powerful non the least.

"If it bothers you that much," she winked, but she was far from being playful. "do something about it."

-.-.-.-.-

"Here it is..."

Annas tired eyes were hazy as she looked up at the massive building. From the outside, there was little indication of what went on inside. The windows were black, and there was no sound of music wafting to the outside though it was almost evening and they were surely open. The architect had done his job well. This was supposed to be some high end dance club, and it looked the part. The pillars around the establishment were carved, adorned by thousands of stone roses, and the tables and chairs around the outside were woven metal and glass. Not something a club like this particularly had.

They had left their bags in a hotel they had rented nearby, and though they were all exhausted, Mikoto was hell bent on seeing this first bit through.

Izumo was the first to step forward and open the doorway, and even then the sound of music was only faint. They were greeted with a lavish hallway, leading to a pair of double doors where a huge burly man with a rose tattoo on his outer right arm stood guard. Izumo remained thoughtful as they approached the man. Roses seemed to be a reoccurring theme here. The young girl Mikoto sent Yata after before had also had a rose tattoo-he had caught a glimpse of it when she passed. He wondered how Yata was fairing on his mission. It wouldn't be a good idea to call him now, so he shrugged it off. Yata was a hot-headed idiot, but at least he could take care of himself.

"You fellas sure you wanna bring a little girl into a place like this?" The mans voice was gruff, raising an eyebrow as the group of weird looking men approached him. They were lucky they had taken courses in English in school, or this entire trip would have been a flop.

Tatara was the first to reply. "I couldn't leave my sister at the hotel, our parents would have killed me!" He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Anna smiled up at the man, holding a hand out to shake his. The young strain was an excellent actor-it was hard for others not to fall for her sweet side. "I promise I wont be any trouble! I didn't want my brother and his friends to not have a good time while we visited America because of me."

They weren't sure what they would expect as this muscle mans reacton, but they certainly didn't expect the jolly green giant to look like a teddy bear when he crouched down to grasp Annas hand and shake it. "Of course, sweetie. My names Steven, I'm usually up here for the first half of the night. If you need anything or you lose anybody, come and find me."

He surprised Izumo with his tenderness. If his suspicions were correct, this man was another member of the eighth kings clan. But so far, he had been nothing but genuine in his concerns for the young girl. Then again, even hardened criminals had soft spots for children. How this stranger regarded the rest of them would be the deal breaker.

Standing, Steven went from being a teddy to being an official bouncer, pulling out a notebook. "Party of five?"

Mikoto spoke up, even toned as usual. "Six, actually. We have a friend who will be meeting us here later on."

The bouncer nodded. "Alright. Can I have a name for your party?"

"Mikoto Suoh."

The bouncer wrote on his clip board, checking off a few unseen items on his list. "So here's the layout: the clubs got two big rooms, roped off from each other. At this door, you enter into the room strictly for the bar and dance floor. There are outlying tables you can sit in as groups to order drinks, since the young miss here wont be allowed at the bar. The second room is the dancers pavilion, you would have to pay a second, larger fee to enter there, but the young miss wont be allowed entry to that room."

He continued on quickly, explaining that the initial entry fee for the club was eight dollars per person and the second fee for the illicit dancers room was twenty. Anna wouldn't be allowed in the dancers room, but she would be allowed into the club for free.

Expressing his gratitude, Izumo coughed up the cash for every ones entry-it had always been useful to keep a safe at the bar with stored away cash for surprise adventure like this-and the bouncer opened the gold plated doors for them. It wasn't crowded yet, since it was early evening, but there were waitresses and people alike still wandering the floor. The music wasn't blisteringly loud yet, though Izumo was sure they would turn it up as the night dragged on and more people arrived. The place was dark, the ceiling low. There was the glitter of lights surrounding them, little led style bits attached right into the ceiling and brushing patterns of color around the heavens above them. There was no classic disco ball, only strobe lights that flashed pink, purple, white and red roses onto the walls in frantic motion.

Mikoto turned to them, muttering just loud enough for them to hear. "Rizio-come with me, I want to survey the rest of the area. There's a whole second building on top of this one, and I doubt this club is all there is to see. Tatara, take Anna to a booth in the corner and wait there for us to return. Izumo-" the blond raised an eyebrow, awaiting orders. "try talking to the staff, get a better idea of the surroundings and what these people are like. I need to know what we could be up against."

With a nod, the men turned away from each other, Tatara toting an ever more tire Anna to sit down, and Rizio dragging behind Mikoto as he made his way to the outskirts of the dark room. Izumo himself knew that the best place to gather intel was always from the stool of a bar seat. He had learned that from experience. Making his way through the slowly building crown, he slipped into a lavish mahogany stool, taking moment to admire the framework on the bar counter itself. Etched into it were all kinds of patterns, mostly those of the standard rose symbol that had made this club its own-the bar was obviously kept in tip top condition. Polished and plated with glass to keep the wood from being water damaged, he could only wonder what place this long counter came from.

"It's Victorian style, in case you're wondering."

Izumo glanced up to meet the hazel eyes of a long haired blond girl, whose smile was cheeky and whose hands swept and polished the glass she was holding expertly. "I see you admiring it. The owner spent a lot of time picking it out when he first got the place."

Izumos ears pricked at the word owner, and he leaned forward on the table in obvious interest. "Has he owned this place long? I'm visiting from out of country, I don't know much about its history."

She raised a well cared for eyebrow at him, slipping the martini glass into a cradle above their heads. "Id say almost two years now? It was open for a bit before I started working here."

He hated to admit that while he was gathering intel, he was also admiring her. Her skin was clear and resembled porcelain. She was obviously tone, he could see the definition of her features easily. She was the kind of girl who could actually pull off a crop top, and she was proving it by wearing a cream colored woven one while she poured another gentleman nearby a shot. His interest spiked higher when he noticed the red rose, tattooed on her right hip. It was the third one he had seen today, and from what he could tell, they all had the same ones.

He had come to the right place for information.

"So are you gonna order or what?" She had a slim hand placed on her hip, the other twirling her dishrag.

"Right," he laughed. He needed to pretend he was only here for a drink, not goading her for information. She was a clansmen, and a female, so she probably wasn't stupid. He would need to keep conversation light for a while. "Gin and tonic, minimal ice, please."

"Simple enough," she was a whirlwind of motion, obviously practiced in the art of making drinks.

"Well what drink do you prefer?" He leaned on his elbow, resting his chin in his hand.

"I like making Long Island Iced Teas, but I like drinking them even more than I like making them."

She slid a clear glass in his direction, and he laid a few bills on the counter in return. _A blond woman who could drink like a normal human._ He winced, thinking of the bean paste concoction the Heartless Woman would order. _How refreshing._

.-.-.-.-

Mikoto was silent, walking the halls with his hands in his pockets. It seemed that upstairs from the club was an entirely new place all its own. But he could tell this new king was nearby. He could sense him and had no doubt that the entire building, from the club below to the top floor, belonged to this mysterious stranger.

"King?"

With a bored expression slathered across his face, the temperamental redhead turned back to eye Rikio, who was looking at a set of metal doors in thought. "Why don't we head up to the top floor and work our way back down? Wouldn't it make sense to find the guy we're looking for at the top than on the bottom, if hes 'all powerful'?

Mikoto thought it over, eying the elevator doors himself. Considering it for a moment, he nodded and pressed the up arrow. Behind him, Rikio was flushed with pride. His king had agreed with him, he had done something right.

There were an array of rose shaped buttons inside the elevator, all numbered for different levels of the complex. The rose theme was starting to get under Mikotos skin. _Whoever this king is, he must be a fucking fruitcake._

He pressed the number '19' rose, and the doors shut smoothly ans swiftly. Crossing his arms and leaning back against the glass railing, he wondered what he should expect from such an obsessive king.

.-.-.-.-.

"So do you work at the bar most nights?"

The blond lady-bartender shook her head, flashing him a pearly white smile. "Not really, its sort of a toss up. I spend half my time behind the bar counter, and the other half in the Dance Pavilion."

He gave her a curious look. "So you're a stripper?"

She laughed, melodically, and poured another shot of rum for an already half drunk girl whose makeup was running. The girl tossed a 10 on the counter before slipping off to dance with a small group of friends.

Izumo watched her roll her eyes as she scooped up the bill. "Shots are six a piece, thanks for the tip..."

She pulled four ones from the register and slipped the 10 into its appropriate slot, wadding the ones and slipping them into her waist apron. "The drunker these people get, the better they tip."

She winked at him, and the alcohol in the pit of his stomach felt warm. He was making her more comfortable. Soon he'd be able to ask her more questions about the club itself and maybe get a better clue to what her King was like.

"What's your name?" He gave her a casual look, taking another sip of his drink.

She tilted her head for a moment. They didn't wear name tags in this club, so getting asked her name was a normal occurrence. Usually she gave something fake, went by a code name or just told whatever drunken slob that wanted her name and number to fuck off. But this man seemed gentlemanly enough, and she didn't see the harm in sharing a small piece of information like such. "My name is Echo."

"That's pretty...just Echo?"

"Yeah. That's what I like to go by," she bit her lip before fiddling with another glass. "Want me to top you off?"

She held up the bottle of gin and he nodded. As she fixed up his drink, he considered asking her another question, but she beat him to speaking.

"No, by the way. We don't strip in this club. Majority of the dancers are fairly well clothed, in fact. The owner doesn't like the idea of drunk guys trying to get frisky with any of his girls. And he doesn't force any one who doesn't want to dance."

"Sounds like a good guy," Izumo took another sip, intrigued by her words.

"He is. I have a friend, tiny thing, she's really fond of him. Not like a love fond, he's not her type and since she also works here, it would be inappropriate. But he took her in and treated her like a sister, helped her get back on her feet. She's strictly a bartender, too shy to dance in front of people, even though she's good at it," she wiped the counter around him again, still not having a lot to do. Business wouldn't pick up until after eleven, and by then Alessa's shift would start so she'd have help behind the counter.

Izumo watched her expression soften as she spoke of this other girl, and hid a smile behind a sip from his glass. What a sweetheart. If this had been a different situation, he would have been thinking of some charming way to get her number by now.

-.-.-.-.

Mikoto could feel the other kings presence from beyond the door at the end of the grand hallway. This must have been where he slept, and spent most of his time. Mikoto could understand that-he was the same way. Spent his time away in his room or smoking at the bar if he decided he felt like it.

"Uh...King?"

The redhead ignored Rikio, instead walking past countless velvet drapes in the lavish hallway. This kind of look was royalty material, complete with a working chandelier that glittered above their heads. It was gold plated, like everything else in this strange place, and the dangling stones were tinged with pink. Rose quartz.

He reached for the doorknob, and threw it open. _Fool._ This king felt comfortable enough to leave his door unlocked. _How ridiculous._

Inside, a fairly tall, somewhat tanned man paced back and forth, talking into a cellphone. He turned to look at the intruders with curious eyes. Mikoto knew his aura was visible-the tendrils of red lapping around his body were bright and fierce. What caught him off guard was the other mans reaction.

The brunette grinned at them, held up his finger as if to say ' _just a minute!'_ and then motioned for them to sit down wherever they pleased. Turning back to his conversation, he left the Red King and his clansman completely flabbergasted.

"So she hasn't reported back yet?" worry was evident among the new kings features. "The job I sent her on wasn't difficult, she just had to retrieve something from Clementine..."

There was a pause, a muffled hum to be heard from whomever he was speaking to.

"Who was the last person to hear from her? Its not like Alessa to disappear...Right..."

He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation before glancing back at the two intruders.

Mikoto and Rikio were sharing a look. Earlier, Mikoto had sent Yata after a girl who Anna had recognized as a clansman for this king. Mikoto nodded to Rikio, who in turn pulled out a cell phone to send a text to Mr. Kusanagi.

The eighth king turned back to his conversation, determined. "Have Echo give her a call. Those two never miss a beat with each other. Tell Echo that if anyone is with Alessa, she might as well bring them along."

He snapped the phone shut and turned back to the intruders with a smile. "Well then, what a pleasant surprise, come in now, take a seat!"

Mikoto hadn't moved an inch since opening the door, but he did now, casually dropping into a chair across from the one the eigth king was currently situating himself in.

"Before I succumb to any of your questions, tell me..." the brunettes eyes were inquisitive and a little distrusting. "...is one of yours currently after one of mine?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

"Too slow, shit head."

"God damn it you might be the biggest bitch I've ever met!"

Though she was goading him on, she was finding it difficult to dodge him-he was throwing everything he had into his fists with every attempted to land a hit on her, and she had never fought an opponent who used a skateboard as an effective form of fighting style. He was quick, as quick as she was with her inlines, and it was all she could do not to slip up and get hurt. Propelling herself forward, Alessa ducked under his outstretched arm, thrusting her elbow towards his stomach. She wasn't quick enough-he caught her and held her there, rendering her right arm useless all together. He was experienced in the same style of fighting she was, and it was making her almost uncomfortably tense.

Usually, an opponent wouldn't expect much from a girl of her size. They would regard her far too calmly, expect a minor struggle. This auburn haired stranger seemed to expect more. She felt her aura bloom, and glaring, she roughly shoved the palm of her left hand into his chest and wrenched her arm away simultaneously. The moment she was free, she swept a foot under him to knock him off balance. Barely pausing, she skated backwards and away from him to collect herself. She was going easy on him, and she had a sneaking suspicion he was doing the same. She glared, watching him smoothly flip himself over and back onto his skateboard without giving it a second thought. What was that look in his eyes? He was really starting to piss her off. With an effortless push, she was ready to start kicking him til he was down.

She hadn't called the hotel to confirm she was safe, and it was getting late. Streetlights were already glimmering.

She needed to end this quickly.

He was headed for her too, a determined look in his eyes. Though she needed to get this over with, he no doubt would be a pain in the ass. The skates on her left foot skidding on the hard concrete, she used her momentum to swing her right leg around, intent on giving him a concussion. She had underestimated him entirely, this complete stranger with his irritating hooligan features and his untouched eyes.

He caught her leg, and she blamed her lack of reaction or recoil on the exhaustion she was already bracing under from her mission. Twisting, he had her in a vice grip. Before she could think or even breathe, he was already throwing her towards the wall. But there was no impact, no sickening crack of her head on the foundation of the building. Instead, she was losing her balance on her skates, only held up by a slender hand that had kept her from getting injured, currently nestled into her hair protectively.

Shocked, she stared at him, eyes wide. Frantically, she pressed her fingers and hands against the rough brick behind her, struggling to find some other support besides the boy she had never met, who was way too close to her-she was practically breathing him in and it terrified her.

"You really think I'd hurt a girl?"

She pretended the question was rhetoric, flicking her feet cautiously so she could stand back on solid ground. Careful to not move closer to him, determined to get farther away. For a moment, they were frozen like that. There was no need for his hand to be tangled in her hair anymore, and one second longer was a moment too long. She was just beginning to realize that he had spent the short fight, still refusing to lay a real hand on her. It was dignifying. But even more so, she was frightened.

In a world where there were men who exalted kindness and men who bled with hate, she found herself more familiar with those of hate. This was unnatural. This was stupid.

He snatched himself away, stepping away from her with a red face and still with untouched eyes. She wanted to say something smart, but her throat was closed and she found herself hating him. Anyone who fought like a ruffian shouldn't be so kind.

Like clockwork, she was startled with a ring from the phone clipped to her pocket, simultaneously as he turned away fussing with his watch. Tearing herself from the situation and burying it, she flipped the phone and time started again.

"Alessa?"

"Echo! Hey, I-" Alessa was on her way to apologizing, assuring her closest friend that she was okay and wouldn't be late for their shared shift, but she was cut off with urgency.

"You need to get back over here. Alexander expected you back here by six-he's worried," Echos voice was full of worry and demand.

"Yeah...sorry, Echo. I got pretty distracted by something over here on the east end."

The phone was silent for a moment, and when she spoke again, Echos voice was lower. "Don't worry about it, we're glad you're okay. Just get back here ASAP. There's some serious eye-candy at the counter right now, I mean, damn."

She was so shocked, Alessa barely had the chance to laugh. It was classic for Echo to point out attractive visitors at the bar. "Alright, alright. I'll be there soon."

"Oh! And Alex says that if any one is with you, go ahead and bring them with you. I dont know what he means by that, but whatever. He knows what he's talking about."

Alessa nodded, though the other girl couldn't see that anyhow. Clicking the phone shut, she turned to give the red headed stranger a hard look.

He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

-.-.-.-.-.

Setting the corded phone back into its cradle, Echo walked back through the counters entrance, back to the handsome stranger who had been ordering drinks of gin for the past half hour. He was slipping a sleek cellphone into his pocket, taking another sip of his drink. He wouldn't be here much longer-the bar leeches never stayed, no matter how regal. At least this one was actually nice to look at.

"You know, I own a bar over seas."

"Oh?"

He was tapping his fingers on the glass cover of the counter in though. "Yes. Its much different from this one, I'll admit that. Mine was imported to Japan from England, inherited to me from my uncle."

He looked thoughtful, not at all tipsy like she expected him to be by now. There was no classic American red face or slurred speech. He was still coherent, and masterfully so. He was intriguing. It was a shame he would probably disappear after his visit here to America. She couldn't keep all her attention on him, though she'd like to. He seemed genuinely interested in her affairs as a human being, and it was refreshing. The minutes ticked by, and the club was getting busier each second. She needed the extra help, and she hoped to God Alessa would hurry up.

The drink orders were coing faster now, and she was working to keep with demand. Like most nights, the club was getting hotter with people who were dancing and singing to the music. The blond was preoccupied by now, another man had slipped up next to him and they were whispering to each other. She didn't have a moment to wonder who the newcomer was or why when a flurry of wet blond hair slipped through into the counter.

"Im sorry Echo! I would have been here sooner, but after the day I had I had to grab a shower."

Alessa looked breathless and wild. Even freshly showered and wearing a red bandeau cover, shorts and light cardigan, she looked like she had been through a nasty scrummage before she had come back. Her waves were already drying into wild, illustrious curls and her eyes were wide and frozen. She had never been able to hide her condition from the older blond, and later when they were alone, Echo would pounce her with questions.

Distracting the older woman with a wicked grin, Alessa winked. "So whose the eye candy?"

Already tying an apron around herself, Alessa scanned the crowd of people at the bar, falling finally on a blond man whose features were uniquely foreign. "Oh, shit."

Echo winked, nodding suggestively. "See what I mean?"

Alessa laughed, pulling a sleek bottle of Bacardi from the shelving. "Of course. Cant forget to appreciate the finer things in life."

The girls laughed for a moment before Alessas expression turned serious. "Have you seen Alexander?"

Echo shook her head. "No...He has a visitor upstairs, he asked not to be interrupted."

Worry shadowed Alessas face. "Today was the day..."

Echo didn't have to strain to hear her, but others would have. "Did you wear your skates?"

"Yes. Did you clean your room?"

"No."

That was the only part of the matter they allowed themselves to discuss in such a public setting.

-.-.-.-.

Yata rested his head on the table, the cool temperature keeping him sane while they all waited for their king to return. Rikio had slipped by a few minutes before to inform them that the two kings were in a meeting with each other didn't want to be bothered, and that didn't sit well with any of the members of the red clan. Except Anna, who was asleep despite the intensity of the music surrounding them. She was leaning against a thoughtful looking Tatara appearing to be snoozing.

Yata tried to push the thought of the girl from before away, though he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. It didn't matter. He scoffed to himself, looking up from the dark veil of the table. His king would be back soon, and maybe they would all finally get to go sleep.

"Mikoto."

A shock to everyone, Annas small, exhausted voice piped up from under the folds of Tataras jacket.

Everyone around the table snapped to attention, and sure enough the tall red head king has appeared, casually walking towards them. Standing, Yata rushed forward, his eyes glazed with exhaustion and questions. The red king only held up his hand, waiting for Tatara and Anna to catch up before he spoke.

"The rest of this building is a hotel, also owned by the Rose King."

At this name for the mysterious king, Yata and Tatara exchanged glances, though Yata found this information unsurprising. The small girl from before had an aura similar to that of a shimmering quarts with pink sunset tinging. She had also had a tattoo of a rose on her thigh-Yata flushed for a moment before deterring away from that thought. Girls were an entirely different species. Though she was a fighter, she wasn't quite like the Heartless Woman, Seri Awashima. The girls face was too childlike, her eyes were too wide. She still looked like an innocent girl to him, one who didn't need to be threatened by boys. His king continued.

"He sent the clansmen we met before, Steven, to get our things and has offered us to stay for a while."

He didn't look pleased with these events, and in truth, he wasn't. Though he was getting a refund on the room, he didn't trust the new king, Alexander. He was too youthful, too unrequited in his lust for money. Be that as it may, the Rose King had had a point. What better way to understand the way this clan functioned then to stay there, and immerse themselves in them?

He didn't say more to his clansmen in such a public setting, but his discomfort in speaking openly here was already dually noted. Tatara gathered Anna up, tensing as a stranger approached their group.

"So these are your clansmen? And look, you brought a little one. The girls who work the pastry shop on the fifth floor would adore her," the brunette smiled cheekily at the others.

Yata was surprised by the newcomer and his attempt at being so informal with them. "And who the hell are you?"

The man only smiled, which struck the red clansman and his friend strange. "I am Alexander, I own this dance club and all the floors above it."

Yatas fists clenched at his sides, immediately defensive of the situation at hand. Alexander only held his hands up nervously, surrendering to the fierce glare Yata was giving him. "Relax now. I mean no harm. I'm just here to give you your keys. One of my clansmen will be escorting you to your rooms. Rest assured, all of you are on the same floor, and your rooms are all right next to or across from each other. I didn't separate you."

He held out a set of metal pass keys, all of which Mikoto took with a light nod. The the temperamental king was seemingly at ease, but it was evident from the tension in his muscles that he was brimming with discomfort and irritation. The Rose King payed this no mind, motioning instead for them to follow him.

Izumo was still sitting at the bar with Rikio, watching the interaction from afar as Rikio quietly filled Izumo in on who the strange man was. Standing, Izumo thanked Echo, the beautiful young bartender, for her company and gave a wave to her little friend, who was busy administering shots to the group of college kids in one corner. Moving to join Mikoto, he gave the others a curious look that went unanswered.

"Alessa?" the Rose King spoke fondly, and Echos younger blond friend poked her head up from under the counter drawers.

"Sir?"

"Could you kindly escort these gentlemen to their rooms? They'll be staying with us for a few days."

The blond stood fully now, not much taller than the bar counter itself. Never the less, she nodded, not particularly registering what he was asking of her. Yata broke into a sweat, wiping his hands on his baggy shorts. That's when her eyes fell on the group she was to escort. She was the girl he had met earlier, the one he had scared.

Her name was Alessa.

And her eyes had fallen on him in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

Alexander sat quietly, his hair tousled and his eyes still red from interrupted sleep. As his technical first in command, Alessa had every right to come to him and demand answers for the current insanity of the situation. He had invited a potential enemy to sleep in the very place that was their stronghold. Alessa was irritably well in her power to question his motives.

"So lets have it. What did the Red King have to say yesterday in your private meeting?"

Unlike her king, she wasn't drowsy in the slightest, though she had officially been up for over 24 hours. Sleeping was impossible the night before, so she spent the night writing music and distracting herself instead until it was early enough to wake him.

"Not much at first. He asked me a few questions about how we operated here. I did my best to be truthful with him without letting on to too much. We don't trust him or his group yet, so of course I remained pretty exclusive about the discussion. I did inform him that the majority of our members counted to about thirty five people in total, give or take the few with family who also live here. I let him know we weren't running drug cartels or anything illegal, and that we are in constant contact with the police for information."

Alessa nodded. It was true. Even yesterday when the red haired street kid followed her through the alley, she had been on the phone with Officer Baker, her primary consultant, giving him a follow up on her latest assignment. Each ember of the Rose Faction was assigned a primary officer who dealt them jobs and offered aid in the degree of what they could handle. Alessa normally handled cases involving underground trade and theft of property.

It was the police who asked the Brigade to handle the tougher jobs. Baker always joked that it took the supernatural to keep crime at bay, mere humans didn't have the strength for the task. She was human, too, though. Alexander had only gifted her with her ability.

However, when the police needed a higher and more dangerous job done, the best member to turn to had always been Steven. The tall, bulky bouncer was also a ruthless muscleman, who specialized in using his fists like hammers on his enemies. His primary usually gave him jobs that involved guns and kidnappings. Operations that required back up for police. Steven would only take Echo and Shiva, because Echo operated stealth and Shiva was a great shot. He was someone no one ever dared to cross. Alessa wondered if Alexander had gone into detail with this intel to their uninvited guest.

"That's great and all," she crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowed. "But why the fuck are they staying with us?"

Alexander only chuckled, stretching in his chair before he answered her sleepily. "Because he wont just take my word for it. In theory, I believe they're here to evaluate us. We are a clan more distant than the rest of theirs. There are seven clans in Japan, the only place ever known to have clans. To hear that there is an entirely new one in America, completely cut off from the others, comes to a shock to them and the others in their country. Whose to say there aren't other, more violent ones?"

She pondered this, eying his expression. She found herself incapable of relaxing. She was getting an explanation, but the fine details of the matter lacked any relevance to her and Alexander seemed unwilling to let her in on the joke.

"So what about them? One of them stalked me yesterday, whose to say they aren't the real threat?"

Alexander gave a small laugh. "I can understand your doubt. Mikoto told me yesterday he had sent his unofficial vanguard to tail you. The little girl you saw yesterday? Her name is Anna. Shes a very special being. She recognized that you were one of us before they ever set foot in this place. Mikoto sent Yatagarasu after you yesterday to see if you were doing anything sly and untrustworthy."

"Yatagarasu?"

So that was the kids name. She hadn't bothered to ask, she was too fed up with the fact that Alexander had asked her to escort them to their rooms like some kind of practical joke. "That's a stupid name."

"That's just what he called the boy. I'm assuming it's an alias. But speaking of how they are, I have a special task for you." His gaze was completely serious, and he leaned forward for emphasis. "I wasn't you to get to know these people to the best of your ability. Learn who they are. Try to befriend them. We have just as much of a right to evaluate and assess them as they have to look into us."

She stared at him. "You're kidding, right? You want me to get buddy-buddy with the likes of them? They look like a street gang."

His eyes grew hard. "And when I first met you, you looked like a washed up pile of skin and bones, dangling off a bridge, but look at how you turned out?"

Her core grew cold, and at the mere mention of the year before her eyes stung. She stood sharply, not caring to hide her glare as she turned away from him. "Whatever you say, sir."

Not waiting to be excused, and not caring that she still had millions of unanswered questions, she slammed his door shut.

Alexander sat motionless for a moment, hands clenched together. He shouldn't have taken her back to the place that he had. He himself didn't want to think of it. Biting his lip, he glanced out and the morning skyline. He had only meant to give her a reason to actually try, and in the process he had nipped at her unconscious pains.

 _'Shit.'_

If he had been anybody else, he would have been a dead-man.

-.-.-.-.

Echo had been ecstatic the majority of the morning. It being her day off was one thing, but there was an entire array of new activity bustling around the joint kitchen and dining room. Perched on one of the counters at the edge of the kitchen, she bit into an apple as she eyed the sheepish looking group of males at the other end of the entrance. "They look cheerful."

"They don't know what to do," Ivy leaned against the counter Echo was perched on, her dark eyes calculating. The tattoo on her neck seemed extremely dark in contrast to her pale skin this morning. She hadn't caked on any make up yet. "They need to hurry and decide which action they'll take. In approximately three minutes, Alessa will be charging right through that door in a fit of bumbling rage and then _poof_ "-she made an exploding motion with her hand-"it's game over for at least one of them."

Echo, unaffected by the fact that Ivy spoke so casually about the future, raised an eyebrow. "Is she skating through the hotel again?"

Ivy only nodded.

"Wonder who pissed her off."

Echo took another bite of apple thoughtfully, picking at the napkin she was using as a plate on the counter next to her. She had snatched a blueberry muffin for Alessa when she first slipped into the kitchens. The Rose members who usually worked kitchen detail were strict about eating before proper breakfast was served, but they were wound up in calculations this morning. How much more would they need to serve a bunch of strangers and a little girl when they had no clue how much they naturally ate? Echo didn't hone in on Ivys distant expression on the discussion of Alessa qualms.

It was humorous to watch Hazel and Jacob rush from end to end of the kitchen with flour and sugar. The two resembled flies, bounding about in the room. Lexi and Parley were stirring at the stoves, grumbling about how much more they were having to make to each other and how unfair it was that they were required to feed total strangers. Only little Riley of just nine years old seemed chipper with her duties, setting out more muffins to cool and silently singing to herself.

Steven watched her from the barstools where the dining room began, warning her to not touch the metal or she would burn herself.

"I know, Daddy!" she laughed. "Lexi gave me instructions a while ago, I don't forget easily!"

He grinned at her, holding his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say, little lady."

Riley was a shinning gem in the group. She had been living in the hotel with her father long before it became the headquarters for the clan. Alexander had owned the establishment a record of five years, hiring Steven as a bouncer when the club below them first opened. Steven worked diligently in exchange for the well-being of his small family of two. No one ever asked about Rileys mom.

"What the hell?!"

"Well, watch where your going!"

"Watch where I'm _going_? You're skating through the building, maybe you should pay better attention!"

Drawn away from the moments of peace, the Rose clansmen turned to watch curiously as Alessa and a shorter red head glared fiercely at each other, the young man rubbing his side tentatively. Evidently, the three minutes were up and the only one who hadn't casually crept towards the dining room had been him.

"Don't talk to me that way, you aren't in your jurisdiction to!" Alessa pushed passed him, scoffing.

Echo hopped down from her perch, muffin and apple in tow. Ivy crept away cautiously, a sly grin on her face before she covered her mouth and headed for a table on the outskirts of the hall. Echo didn't pause long to wonder what had gotten into the other blond. They hadn't had a chance to privately speak about yesterdays events, but she was betting the handsome if not brash young stranger had something to do with it.

Alessa paused, turning him as she took the muffin from Echos napkin. She looked a little red from anger, but she was obviously struggling to sound kind. "There's plenty of room. At the tables, I mean. Go find yourself a damn seat, breakfast will be ready soon and your in the kitchen crews way."

In a huff, she turned away and refused to look at him again as she pulled Echo away from the kitchen and to their usual table.

Not wasting any time, Echo gave her a look, lowering her voice. "Whats the deal, Lessie? Your targeting that guy like you plan on smothering him in his sleep later."

Alessa huffed again, biting her muffin and refusing to reply for several moments. When she finally did, she was no less unamused by her friend. "For one, don't call me that. It's Alessa. Two, he started this shit."

Without waiting for a response, Alessa set her muffin down and rested her elbows on the table, hunkering her head down to speak low and hid from anyone who could be eavesdropping. "That asshole followed me yesterday. He was following orders, but still. He followed me! I caught him in the alley a few blocks from here. He had the nerve to not stand up to me or pick a fight with me afterwards! Can you believe that? He knew it, too. He knew he was following someone who wasn't just some random girl, and he still refused to fight me!"

She flushed at the memory of his hand cushioning her head from splitting against the jagged bricks, tangled in her hair on accident, and it only made her even more upset. "I fucking bet you its because I'm a girl. Can you believe that? Its the twenty-first century, women have been joining the Army for well over a decade. But he wants to be all proper and gentlemanly-the creep-because he thinks I couldn't take him out if I tried."

The shorter blond was obviously fumming, angrily picking at her muffin with no more words to say.

"Oh, I see."

Alessa glanced up at Echo curiously.

"You don't actually hate him-you hate that he injured your pride."

Alessa was shocked at this suggestion, opening her mouth to contradict her friends statement, but all Echo did was _tsk,_ interrupting the younger female.

"You can be such a stereotypical guy sometimes, and that's not even your born gender. He doesn't know any more about you than you do about him. Maybe you should just let it go."

"I'll let it go when he apologizes."

Echo gave her a reproachful look. "Now you know the only man we know whose smart enough to just up and apologize for anything around here is Steven. You're better off just pressing restart."

It was true. Even Alexander, the natural born leader and peacekeeper, never apologized outright for going out of bounds. Alessa wouldn't be expecting anything from him about his comment earlier, and thinking of it only made her fume even more.

"There's more, isn't there?"

Echo knew her all too well. That, and Alessa could feel her smokey aura flurrying around her. She took a moment to reign herself back in, giving Echo a look that she hope conveyed her hurt. "I went to see Alexander a little while ago."

Echo understood this sentence more than anyone. To the rest of the faction, Alessas relationship with Alexander was a mystery. Echo had known Alessa for a while, and when the young girl first opened up to her about the origins of her joining the brigade, she herself had been baffled.

"Did he bring up-?"

"Yeah..."

Of all the memories Alessa had, those were the ones she wanted to forget the most. From the moment he had pulled her arm away from instantaneous self destruction, she respected him and devoted herself to his cause. But the surrounding personal sacrifice had damaged her, and there wasn't much she could do about it. Echo reached out and clasped her hands, which she had unconsciously clenched into fists on the table.

"Hey...come back to here okay? History is exactly that-history." Echo was the only one who understood it, and Alessa couldn't have been more grateful. The two had spent nights dedicated to sharing past experiences, and Echo was the only person Alessa could be brave enough to cry around.

"I'm here. I promise."

Turning her hands over, she gave the other girls fingers a squeeze of reassurance. There were words of gratitude she wouldn't say publicly. But Echo understood already that Alessa was thankful for their friendship, and she understood and shared the same knowledge that if it came to it, either would die for the other.

-.-.-.-.

In the farthest corners of the hall, the newcomers sat quietly. Cut away from the plethora of people around them, they spoke quietly amongst each other. Tatara and Izumo casually debated visiting stores in the area, though Izumos eyes shifted among the crowd. Yata was still on edge, tense at the thought of any interaction he had with the Alessa girl he had seen so much of lately. Rikio made several attempts to strike conversation with the boy, but each try fell flat and soon he simply fell quiet and watched the people around them, feeling out of place in a room filled prominently with well versed women and men with bulky muscles and mistrusting eyes.

Yata was trapped in thought. The girl was pretty, he would admit it. But she was full of fire, the same kind that he burned with himself and that made them immediate enemies. Not that he cared, exactly. He didn't associate with girls, and though she was one made of steel, she was still a female. Even still, he felt bad for some reason. He had done nothing wrong, had even tried to be polite with her the day before, but she still seemed to steam with fluid hatred at the idea of even seeing him.

He was becoming familiar with seeing her aura, the imperfect clearness of it wafting around her when she fought him, the shine of pink in natural lights. It was different from other clans and their auras. Typically, an aura would show off the power of a clansmen, and indirectly the power of their king. It was a definite color, with definite black or white undertones. One clansmens aura would give the other one an idea of how powerful the person was. But Yata had no recollection of how powerful this girls aura was, he only had a taste of it when she fought him. And that wasn't enough, for all he knew, she could have been going easy on him. It was like her aura was still in development. Or it was waiting for some kind of boost.

"Excuse me..."

Jarred from his thoughts, conversation ceased at their lonely table. A young girl with long brown hair was holding a tray of fresh muffins, still warm from the oven. She was blushing madly, a small smile on her face. Children were always the kindest, their innocence knowing no bounds and their judgment laying untouched by trial.

"I asked him if it was okay, and my dad said I could bring you these..."

She was eying Anna in particular. No doubt there weren't a lot of other girls close to her age she could play with, and the girl seemed anxious for a friend, anxious to meet this new girl. Tatara was the first to speak. "Thank you so much! They look great, too. Did you make them yourself?"

The girl nodded, her eyes shining with pride. "Yes! I started learning a while ago, but baking is my favorite!"

He gratefully took the tray from her and passed it around. They each took a muffin before setting the tray on the table. They were soft, still hot on the inside, and fluffy. For a child, she was a gifted baker. There was no insignia adorning her. Their only guess was that she was simply family to one of the clansmen. Mikoto remained thoughtful. An environment where they allowed children and family to stay was less likely to be hostile. He would only make note of that for now.

Unsure of what to say, she stood there several moment before she seemed to gather any courage.

"My name's Riley! My dads over there, he says he met you guys yesterday!" She was blushing, apparently afraid that she was speaking too loudly. The tables immediately surrounding them were quiet, members of Rose were calmly in tune to the scene near them. No doubt Riley was considered special among them. "Um...What;s your name?"

She was speaking directly to Anna, almost afraid that the other girl would turn away.

Anna only gave a characteristically gentle smile, tentative in her words. "I'm Anna...do you want to sit here?"

She motioned next to her on the long bench, and Riley cast a small, hopeful look back at the bouncer they had met the day before, with the tattoo across his arm. He gave her a friendly nod, and the girl plopped down next to her. "Thank you so much!"

She shined, over joyed by this possible friendship. Anna broke her muffin in half and gave it to her. The girls began to chat quietly, as Izumo cast another look around. The tension seemed to loosen around them. If a group of random, thuggish strangers were willing to allow the little girl they were toting around to interact with another one that wasn't in their own group, maybe they weren't so bad.

"Good little Riles," Echo sighed, grinning across the table to Alessa. "This could be good for her. The only person here close to her age is Ivy, and Ivy can be creepy."

Alessa only laughed as the kitchen crew pooled into the dining room with the first of the trays.

"Breakfasts up!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

" _'Cause even though we've tried the same thing, too many times before! I've caught my self crawling, right back through your door. And it hurts to believe that, what we had is never more, and yet still. I find myself-standing at the door."_

A strum here, a string pluck there. The song was soft and bluesy, melancholic even, and accompanied by the ambient sound of an amp. The door was open at the end of one of the hallways, which was apparently common among the regular guests. To Tatara, it seemed the entire hotel was just one giant house and this whole clan was a big family. Doors everywhere were open, inviting friends in, letting rooms breathe.

The singer was female, and though her voice wasn't particularly pretty, it was still resonant and clear. Curiosity lead him right up to her frame, keeping out of view still a little more so he could listen.

" _Stand up on my own, stop the shouting, quit the screaming. There are things that I couldn't quite, ever understand. My foot slips on the foot steps, I'm falling, falling, straight down to my death. And you never showed, so I guess that's what I-get for this God damn mess."_

"If you're gonna creep on her, you might as well go in and show her you're interested."

Startled, Tatara turned to the hushed voice. A few feet behind him, a girl smirked, leaning against the wall and flipping a coin in her hand. She was wearing a crop top, her rose practically gleaming on her hip. Another member of their clan. He recognized her from earlier in the dining hall, propped up on the counter snatching muffins.

"Name's Echo," She stuck her hand out, to his surprise, but he reached out and grasped it firmly. Significantly smaller than his, her hand still felt firm, and her aura radiated under her skin. She was definitely a member of the Rose clan.

"No last name?"

"I prefer not to use it."

"Alright...I'm Tatara Totsuka," he laughed a little, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's a mouthful of 't's. I'll just call you Tatara," she slipped the coin into the pocket of her loose shorts, then gave her arms a little stretch. On closer inspection, she wasn't actually wearing a crop top, but a sports bra.

"You work out?"

"Yeah," she grinned, obviously flattered that he would notice. "I've got a hot body, need to keep it in shape. I'm about to head for a run, actually."

He laughed, giving her a playful bow. Banter seemed easy with her, appropriate. She wasn't a stranger, she was just another person.

"Seriously, dude," her tone was relaxed, and she gave him a wave. There was still music coming from the room, the singer hadn't noticed any disturbances from the outside.

"She'd be psyched to know she's got admirers."

Her carefree demeanor matched her expression as she winked, clapping her hand on his shoulder as she continued to pass by him. Tatara grinned back at her easily, nodding.

After all, what could be the harm?

Peeking into the room, Tatara was caught by surprise. The room itself was tidy, though the book shelf was cluttered and the dresser was adorned with knickknacks and perfume bottles. What was actually surprising to him was that the girl who was playing guitar, cross legged on her bed, was the same girl Yatagarasu had followed the day before, and who had given him a hard time earlier in the morning at breakfast.

She seemed so harsh before, cold and detached to the members of his clan before. Now her gaze was soft, her fingers slipping across the guitar like the strings were water. He wasn't looking at a difficult, hard to please woman, he was looking at the young girl she was made from, the one who wasn't a fighter. The one who was free.

Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door frame.

Music ceased, and wide eyed, she looked up at him through locks of tousled blond hair. Instead of speaking, she stared at him, watching cautiously as he cleared his throat.

"Can I..." He motioned to the computer chair in front of her dresser turned vanity, and politely, she nodded. Her eyes never left him as he slowly moved to sit, a little disappointed that he had awoken her more distrusting spirit. "It's Alessa, right? I'm Tatara. I think what you're playing sounds nice. I stopped to listen, thought I should probably come in and let you know instead of acting weird standing by your door..."

He trailed off, and she glanced down at her guitar, almost sheepishly. "Thank you..."

"I've never really played an electric guitar before...what is it?"

She didn't respond quickly, instead inspecting the polished body of the instrument. Slowly, she glanced back up at him, and cautiously, she replied.

"Its a 1982 Fender Squire. It's thirty-three years old and still plays like its brand new," smiling a little, she played a minor C and followed it with a few other chords.

Tatara leaned forward, resting on his elbows. "It's in really good shape, for it being so old. Was the song you were singing a few minutes ago a popular one?"

She shook her head, warming up a little to the conversation. "No, I...well, I wrote it myself. The lyrics need tweaking, but I cant really bring myself to change them."

"Really? How come?"

She paused again, meeting his eyes with uncertainty. "I wrote it...during a not-so-bright time in my life. So its sort of special."

He nodded, giving her an understanding look before he steered the conversation away from memories that might plague her. "I wrote one, too. I haven't played in a while, so I doubt it's any good."

"Don't do that."

"Huh?"

"Don't doubt your ability to do anything," all at once, she sat up straighter, looking more alert and more in tune to his statements. "Every person, every single human being has a talent. The people with the kindest hearts spend years going through mountains of things, learning hobbies new and old and finding things that make them happy. If you play guitar even a little bit, and it makes you happy, then you're good at it. That's all there is to it."

She sounded so much like him that for a moment he wasn't sure who he was really talking to. This was the same girl who had given Yata hell at breakfast, the same girl who pouted when she had to lead them to their rooms. The same one who skated in a frenzy and had apparently clotheslined and then tried to fight the young vanguard the day before. But her enthusiasm was making him smile.

"Of course. Silly me, I shouldn't forget my happiness, huh?"

"Exactly."

She stood, holding the guitar out to him. "Play for me."

"What?"

"I basically played for you a minute ago. So play for me."

Grinning, Tatara carefully took it from her, settling back into her chair. "What would you like me to play?"

"That song you wrote. Eye for an eye, right?" she grinned at him, settling back onto her mattress and sitting patiently.

Getting the feel for the guitar, Tatara adjusted it in his lap and crossed his legs. It was thinner than an acoustic, much thinner, and he spent a moment practicing a few chords to get used to the more taught and smooth texture of the strings. They were new, still slick as if they had been changed a few days before. That, or she sincerely did take extreme care of the instrument.

Clearing his throat sheepishly, he began to sing. The words were Japanese, foreign to her, but she listened carefully as she tucked her feet under her. He was only being modest before. It was evident now, as he strummed a melody to match his national language, that he was quite good with a guitar.

This went on for a few minutes, Alessa listening intently as Tatara played, until it seemed that the magic was ending and he stopped. It was too soon, she was enjoying the peace of it.

"You're foolish if you thought you weren't any good," she scolded him.

"What can I say? The lyrics need a little tweaking," he winked at her, holding the guitar out for her to take. As she placed it back in it's stand to rest, she flicked the of switch on the amp and unplugged it. "Why can't that other guy be more like you?"

"Other guy...you mean Yata?"

"Yeah, I think. Yatagarasu? The red head? He's a complete idiot."

Laughing, Tatara leaned back in the chair, visibly relaxed. "Tell me something I don't know. He's an idiot alright, but he means well."

"Does he really? He comes off as someone who acts first and thinks fifty years after the damage is done."

She wasn't wrong. Misaki Yata wasn't a thinker, he was a do'er, and prideful to boot. Curiously, Tatara cast her a glance.

"It's really only been two days since we came here. Why exactly do you find him distasteful?"

She took a long moment to answer, crossing her arms in a huff and glancing out the window. "He..."

Should she really talk about her own qualms with this guy? He had already heard her sing, and he was already in her room. So what was there to lose?

"He strikes me as stupid. He followed me wherever I was going, so I lead him to an alley when I noticed he was there. And when I confronted him, all he did was retreat. If he was going to be a creep and follow me around, he should have owned up to it and fought me like he meant it. He shouldn't have held back when I fought him, just because I'm a girl, either. Instead, he acted like a coward, and he even-" her face went scarlet, and she glared at the palms of her hands. "He even stopped me from cracking my skull open. What guy does that when he was in the wrong?"

To her surprise, Tatara laughed. And it wasn't a light laugh, it was a genuine one, his head in his hand and his eyes closed tight, clutching his stomach to hold off the ache. When he could speak, he held up his fingers. At first, it looked like he was shooting her a peace sign, and she was dumbfounded.

"There are two things Yata is absolutely terrified of. One of those things is ghosts. He cant stand the idea of being in a place that might be haunted, though he wont back down from it. The second thing hes terrified of-and it's the most important thing-is girls. He can't talk to a girl properly, and he can't see a pretty one without having to vomit from the nerves."

She winced at the mental image, but curiously she prodded him to continue.

"Instead of being shrewd because he thought you, as a girl, couldn't handle fighting him, its more accurate to just say that he was so scared of being up close and personal with you that he panicked."

"He...panicked?"

It was starting to make sense. She had goaded him on, kicking him and egging him to fight her, and all the while he had remained practically limp and unresponsive to her. And when he did get up, and he tried to fight her, the only thing he had really done was block her and then save her from a concussion.

Alessa was beginning to feel like a fool herself, and Echos words remained prominent in her mind.

" _You don't actually hate him-you hate that he hurt your pride."_

Abruptly, she stood, reaching for her shoes and pulling them on, hastily tying the strings and flicking the contraptions so the silver inlines attached to the soles of her shoes. "Tatara, will you excuse me, please?"

She didn't wait for an answer, rather dragging him out of her room and slamming the door shut behind her. "I have to go do something, so catch up with me later okay? I've got a shift at the bar, so you'll probably see me then!"

She was a flurry of motion, slipping past him and shooting straight for the floors elevator, leaving him in the hallway alone again.

 _'Huh...'_ he thought to himself. ' _What a strange girl.'_

 _-.-.-.-.-._

Riley held up another picture on her fathers cellphone, beside herself with excitement. "This one is a singer! Her name is Lana Del Ray, Dad says her music is a bit too mature for me to listen to, but I think she's really pretty. Where do your marbles say she is?"

Riley and Anna had been sitting at the same table in the dining hall for over an hour now, and she was becoming fond of the other girl with her long hair and pretty dress. Her father was there with her, laughing at his daughters excitement and chatting with another large man who went by 'Rikio'.

The girls had been playing 'Locate the Celebrity' for a while now, Annas map of California spread out before them. At first, Anna had been tentative of showing the younger girl her ability, but as it seemed, Riley was unphased by the strangeness of it. Anna got the feeling that Riley had been around people just as strange long enough to not care about normality.

The red marbles rolled across the table, Anna staring at them in deep concentration all the while. Though she didn't talk much, Riley found her good company, and was relieved to have a new friend none the less.

As the marbles were beginning to erratically speed to a portion of California Anna was certain the lady in the picture was in, their gentle peace was interrupted by the speedy entrance of a familiar older blond woman, who nearly slammed into their table when she skidded to a stop.

"Alessa!" Riley grinned at the newcomer, and Alessa crouched down to eye level, not bothering to flick her skates away.

Nodding to Steven and waving cautiously at the lingering members of the Red clan, Alessa turned to the girl she had come to see.

"Riley, sweetie, I have a very important question for you."

The young brunette grinned excitedly, nodding. "Ask away!"

"Is it alright with you if I take a muffin from the leftovers basket?"

Riley crossed her arms, giving the woman a look of mock-professionalism. "But why? If you eat too many, not only will you get fat, but I won't have any to donate to the homeless shelter this afternoon!"

Her grace was one thing the Rose clan admired about Riley. Many a time, the young girl had brought home injured animals, begging her father to care for them, and had urged the kitchen staff to never throw out leftovers so she could help feed those who needed it more than they did. It had been routine for months now that Steven drove her to the shelter with food in tow and let her help out there while he washed the dishes.

Alessa clasped her hands, pleading. "Little princess, I promise it's not for me. I have this...um, friend, sort of, and I want to give him a present. I thought one of your muffins would be perfect."

Riley positively glowed at the fact that one of her home baked muffins was worthy as a present to one of her role models friends, and pretended to consider it for only a moment. "You promise that it's for a good cause?"

"I cross my heart."

The brunette nodded her permission, hugging Alessa hard before the older woman stood.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll see you later!"

Again tentatively regarding the other members, Alessa speed off again, headed for the walk in pantry. Turning back to the small group, she pointed in the direction of the pantry and spoke quietly to Anna.

"That was Alessa. She's real high up here at Dads work. She's always talking to his boss and running errands for him. She's a lot like a sister, and she really likes muffins."

Anna nodded, glancing curiously in that direction.

"By the way, Lana Del Ray is not in Los Angeles."

"Awh...bummer."

-.-.-.-.-

 _'Does he even like blueberry?'_

Alessa was walking now, holding a wrapped muffin in a napkin she had barely scribbled the words to. _'Whatever, if he doesn't, he'll just have to keep his mouth shut and accept it anyways.'_

She was grumbling to herself in the elevator, squirming in her shoes. It wasn't like her at all to just lay down her sword in battle, but she had been unjust in blaming a stranger for things she didn't know about. Even if he was an idiot and his own clansmen could confirm it.

And there wasn't anyone she could ask if her judgment was still poor. Echo was on her routine run, like always, and even then she knew what her friend would say without having to ask.

" _Just do it, there's no shame in being the mature one."_

As she sighed for the thirtieth time, the elevator stopped and the doors spread open. She stepped into the corridor. She wasn't typically on this floor-her own room and Echos were on the floor below Alexanders loft, and she spent most of her time there or in the club below.

-.-

Yata was in his room, rubbing a towel over his head. The shower had been refreshing, something he had seriously needed since the morning had proven to be nothing but trouble for him. Excusing himself after a barely eating, he had rushed back up to his room. There wasn't really much point in showering, he was planning on skating around the city after wards anyways to check out the surroundings with Rikio. But it was a good excuse to get away from the commotion, and definitely a way to get away from all the girls.

Maybe it was because there was a club below the hotel and most of the workers were female there, but there were way too many damn girls in this place and he was suffocating in their perfume. Maybe it was the club. Or maybe their king was a low-key pervert.

Whatever the case, he was glad to be away from it for a while. He needed Mikotos permission before he left the building, and as no one was on that floor during this time of day, Yata had no problems with stepping out for a quick moment to speak to his king.

-.-

She was only going to knock on the door, lay the muffin and napkins on the ground, and then skate off. That was the plan, at least. She was standing there now, muscles tense, ready to flee the scene in a moments notice. Her fist on the door, she prepared herself to take off, her other hand shakily holding the said present.

Pulling her palm back, she braced herself to knock and nearly tripped over herself when the door was suddenly flung open, the boy standing there as startled as she was at her appearance there.

His hair was still dripping with water, tousled in different directions, and he was shirtless.

Slipping on her skate, Alessa panicked and caught herself with one hand on the door frame, the other thrusting the contents into his chest, which was a bad idea because her fingers grazed soft skin and she almost dropped the muffin out of sheer fear.

"Just take it!"

Her face was hot with embarrassment, and she was certain she had turned the same shade as his own face was. Dumbfounded, he took hold of the muffin and napkins and she pulled away from him, turning hastily away and throwing herself back into the hallway. _'Shit, shit, shit!'_

She pressed the up button on the elevators controls frantically, refusing to look behind her. The doors opened, and with relief, she slipped through and stood in a corner until they were closed again. Slipping down the wall til she was sitting on the floor, she pressed cold hands to her overheated face and denied thinking about her hand on his chest. It was stupid, really. She had been around guys her whole life but had never seen one shirtless before. She didn't think they could feel soft.

 _'Shut up!'_

Instead, she focused on the flaming red tattoo below his collarbone. Which turned out to also be a bad idea, because she didn't know until now that collarbones were attractive.

 _'Damnit.'_

She closed her eyes, and thought of a million things besides what had just happened. It was childish, she was above that level of silly play. He was an idiot, and that was it.

-.-

The door was still wide open, and Yata was still frozen in place. It took him several moments after the elevator doors closed for him to grow a consciousness again, and slammed the door shut. Red and confused, he glanced down at what she had practically thrown at him, surprised and a little glad that it was something he could eat. As a distraction, he slowly bit into the muffin, laying the napkins on the table. Writing was splattered hastily on one, and he held it up to read.

 _'Sorry I've been an asshole._

 _Here's a muffin.'_

 ** _(A/N: Okay, so, I'm actually pretty proud of this story so far. At this point, I just wanted to add in that I know there's filler and a bit of fluff, but I'll be getting to the good stuff soon and I've got a lot of plans. Thank you so much for the favorites and all the support! )_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

With a snap of his fingers, Mikoto lit the cigarette between his lips and pulled in a slow drag, sitting comfortably in the plush chair and resting his feet on the polished wood.

"Do you mind getting your feet off my desk?"

The Rose king eyed him warily, waving his hand lazily. "It's an expensive piece of furniture and you're gonna ruin it with your shoes."

Mikoto only smirked, taking another drag before he responded.

"You'll live. It's better for you if you don't tell me what to do."

Alexander gave him a look, appalled, but shrugged nevertheless. Pushing his laptop aside, he leaned back in his computer chair and crossed his arms behind his head. His brown hair was ruffled from hours of twisting around in his sleep, and though he was a king of sorts, he didn't look majestic in silk pajama pants and an over sized tee shirt. He looked like a youth, too carefree to understand the position that had been thrust upon him.

"So what's on the agenda? I made you wait til morning to talk to me, and now you're here," his demeanor was careless, but his words were sharp. "You didn't come to America to play house with my group. What are you after?"

Ignoring the question, Mikoto ashed his cigarette and continued with his own train of thoughts.

"Your little group looks like a well rounded following, but you're a fool to think that they can handle any more than a bit of mischief, as far as I can tell."

Alexander huffed in irritation.

"You haven't seen any of them fight, who are you to judge?"

Tense with the need to defend his people, he held up his hand.

"You're not much of a talker, so I'll just assume that your going to listen to me," he raised his index finger. "First example-that bouncer you met yesterday, Steven? He was a U.S. Marine in his twenties, and to this day he's better with weapons than anybody I have ever met. Second,-" another finger up "-Echo. She was a gymnast and a track runner. Without skates, she can still out run most people and has energy to spare. Third, Ivy. I haven't introduced you, yet, but she's a lot like that little girl you had with you. The strain, Anna, right?"

Alexander leaned forward as Mikoto bristled up, resting his palms on the table. His eyebrows furrowed, but he continued speaking.

"Ivy is a strain as well, barely a teenager. She's able to predict the outcome of any situation based solely on visions of human existence and the precipice of their actions. To put it plainly, she can see the future," he paused again, seeming to catch himself on his next thoughts. "Another good fighter in my 'clan' is Alessa. I picked her up a year or two ago through some unfortunate circumstances. Shes the one who tackled your kid yesterday after you sicked him on her."

Alexander hadn't spoken to the girl since the early morning, and shamefully so. Sighing to himself, he glanced at Mikoto, who was tapping his fingers on the armrest impatiently.

"Words don't mean anything if you cant back them up with actions and proof."

Glaring, the Rose king crossed his arms. "You want proof? Then go on jobs with them. Have your group evaluate ours, see what comes up. You have no idea what my 'clansmen', as you call them, are capable of."

"And what if I decide that what your clansmen are capable of is dangerous to society?"

"I'm confident that you'll find they aren't. We work with the police all the time, if we were dangerous, we would have been arrested a while ago."

Mikoto continued dragging his cigarette, his posture relaxed so much so that he even appeared bored. Alexander took a moment to ponder the situation. Out of no where, the red clansmen had appeared, and all they had done since then had been cause a ruckus or just laze around. Alexander found himself wondering what they were really there for in the first place-the Rose clan had no business in the altercations of the Japanese government, so it was highly unlikely that Mikoto and his group were here on that account. The Red king wouldn't waste valuable time and money flying to America without having a reason, but as far as Alexander knew, the other king wasn't fessing up.

Smirking, Alexander stood from his chair and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from a table near his bedside. "I have a theory, Suoh."

"And whats that?"

"I don't think you're even here for us. I think you're using us as an excuse for some other priority of yours."

"Is that so?"

Alexander nodded, pouring the liquid into equal portions among the two men. Handing one glass to Mikoto, he tipped the other in salute and downed it. After a moment, Mikoto did the same.

Leaning against the polished rosewood desk, Alexander glanced at the clock. It was just after noon, the first of two jobs would be launching in another half hour. Thoughtfully, Alexander glanced back to Mikoto.

"Another King is coming, isn't he?"

The Red king didn't respond, instead putting out his cigarette in the empty shot glass.

"Fine. Don't tell me, I guess we'll find out."

Professionally, the Rose king adjusted his desk and returned to sitting behind it. "A group of members are headed for a run later. Drug bust, on the north side of the city. Send two of yours with them, if you want."

Alexander would have dismissed the Red king then, if Mikoto had bothered to remain in his seat. Without a word, the other man shut the door behind him, and Alexander reached out for the ash filled shot glass.

"Asshole," he murmured as he emptied the cigarette butt into the trash.

.-.-.-.

"You did w _hat_ now?"

" _I gave him a muffin. Of all things, I gave him a God damn muffin and actually sorta said I was sorry."_

Giggling, Echo gave her long legs a another stretch at the street light as she waited for the crossways to turn green. Typically, Alessa wouldn't call to interrupt her morning/afternoon run, but apparently the younger girl was embarrassed enough to find this piece of news important.

"So what? You gave him a muffin and said sorry. Was he an ass about it or something?" Green for go. Echo took to jogging across the street, the headset in her ear nearly slipping out.

" _No...I didn't really get a chance to see his reaction...I actually wasn't even planning on seeing his face..."_

Echo could easily envision Alessas red face, and she knew there was more to tell about such a simple story. "Well, Alessa. Quit screwing around. What made this morning adventure so important?"

" _Well...he opened the door on me as I was getting ready to set the muffin down and leave..."_

"And?"

" _He was shirtless and I tripped."_

Echo stopped on the sidewalk to lean against the wall. She was more than a block away from the club and hotel, easily capable of running the rest of the way without stopping to rest, but she knew Alessa all too well and there in broad daylight she nearly shrieked with laughter.

" _Shut up, it's not funny!"_

"Yes it is, oh my gosh, I wish I had been there to see your face! Alessa, you're like the Virgin Mary, I swear."

In the while that Echo had known her, Alessa was always the one to turn away from any guy who was even partially naked. Even at the beach, the girl kept her eyes down and spent her time diving under the water far off the shore, away from people out of sheer embarrassment. Smirking, Echo continued to walk, ready to pounce on the situation like any real friend would.

"So tell me, the kid's short but is he ripped?"

" _Echo!"_

"What? He's rash but at least he's cute! Take advantage of the eye candy. Some guys are made for admiration."

She could almost feel the waves of Alessas aura flare up through the phone, and giggled in response.

"Come on, tell me!"

After a long silence, Alessa responded. _"_ _...He's alright..."_

Echo was nearing the building now, with its rose sculpted pillars and timelessly crafted tables. A figure was lazily draped in one of the chairs, a cigarette held loosely in his mouth.

"Alright? Oh shit, you're done for."

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

Echo was certain a smirk was plastered on her face, and teasingly she continued. "Alessa- when you look at a guy, you never say anything close to complimentary. I can read you like a book."

" _Fuck off, it's not like that."_

"Whatever you say," Echo was close enough to the figure to recognize who he was, and she decided now was as good a time as any to say hello. "I'm gonna go now, Alessa. Love you sister, enjoy thinking about him all day!"

" _You brat,-!"_

Echo clicked the hang up button on her headset and slipped into a chair at the table he was occupying. "Izumo! Enjoying your stay?"

Surprised, but nevertheless pleasant, Izumo flicked the ashes and put the cigarette out in the presence of the young lady. "Very much so. The room was fresh and the service is up to par. You're wearing work out clothes-did you just get back from a run?"

Grinning, Echo settled in her chair and nodded. "Yep. Its normal for me to run whenever I can."

"I see. The outfit suits you," he seemed to give her a once over, and she wasn't sure if she caught his eyes trailing down her frame for the outfit or for the lines of her body. Still, she leaned forward and continued nonchalantly. "I didn't know you smoked. I guess its fitting, you owning a bar and all."

"True enough. Speaking of, I wonder how those idiots are handling my bar anyways..." Izumo nodded, fiddling with the phone in his hands absently.

"I'm sure who ever the idiots are, they're fine. How hard is it to care take of a bar?" She spoke from experience, of course, though not everyone was the same way she was. Sighing, Echo searched for something to talk about and leaned forward to point at his phone. "So whats that symbol mean? On the back of your phone?"

"Oh, this?" He held it up for her to see more clearly.

The case itself was black, but the symbol was a stark red, tendrils of supposed flames arrowing out in the north and south. The letters 'HMR' in blockish font branched from one side, and she eyed him expectantly.

"This is the symbol of HOMRA, our clan. A representation of our pride, as Yatagarasu often reminds me. It's the same insignia that's tattooed on every members body," Izumo rubbed his shoulder absently, and grinned at her. "HOMRA was originally just the name of my bar. So its pretty important."

"That's kind of awesome, actually. It's similar to us, but definitely different," Echo leaned back again, resting. "We sort of just came into the hotel whenever Alexander saw potential in us and invited us in. Press his hand to our forehead, and presto-we're a member. Roses were already a theme in the club, and Alessa got the bright idea one day to get a rose tattooed on her thigh to symbolize her undying loyalty. It eventually became a thing, to the point where even our youngest member got permission to get one."

Echo traced the tip of her finger along the line of her neck to her collarbone, pleased to see his eyes follow the movement. "This is where hers is. And she's only sixteen, can you believe it?"

"So you had to actually tattoo yours?"

"Huh? You didn't?"

"No. Ours were given to us the moment we were accepted into the clan, practically burned into our skin..."

Echo was silent for a few moments, glancing down at the rose tattooed to her own hip.

"That doesn't make sense, to be honest, but alright," she shot him a grin. "I guess every clan is a little different, right?"

She didn't wait for him to agree before she continued. "Where is your tattoo?"

He reached a hand to stroke his right shoulder, throwing his head to the side to signify its location. "My shoulder blade," he smirked. "Maybe I'll show you sometime."

She waved her hand casually. "You'll have to find a better reason to get shirtless for me."

"That shouldn't be too hard," he responded, just as easily.

"Oh, he's confident, is he?" Echo hid the her blush behind a teasing look, crossing her legs as she rested her head in her palm. "That's interesting."

She let her aura glow around her, light and playful, smoking away in laps from the breeze. Slipping a Zippo from his pocket, Izumo lit another cigarette and flicked the metal closed again. "Careful, Miss. Playing with fire isn't as easy as it looks."

For a moment they watched each other, and simultaneously burst into laughter. It was somehow too easy to feel comfortable around the red clansman, too simple to flirt with him like she had known him forever. Standing suddenly, Echo grabbed his wrist and pulled him up with her.

"Come on."

Puzzled, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Where?"

"There's this bar, a few blocks from here. Its supposed to be London style, full of artwork. You might like it."

"But Echo," he was laughing as she pulled him along. "You're still in work out clothes."

"One thing you'll learn about me-I don't care."

-.-.-.-.

"You look flustered, Yata."

Tatara was playing cards with Rikio in Tataras assigned hotel room after Anna and Riley broke their game up for lunch, but the two men had been rudely interrupted by the flurry of motion that was the young vanguard. Yatas hair was still drying from a recent shower when he fell into the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Whats on your mind?"

The two men stopped playing to eye him curiously.

"It's nothing," Yatas face was tinged red for a brief moment before he sat up again, pulling a beanie from the pocket of his shorts. Flattening his hair, he slipped the beanie on and eyed the other two. "Rikio, Mikoto called me a few minutes ago."

At the mention of their king, both blonds perked up to hear Yatas words. "He wants us to meet a group of the Rose clans members downstairs in about half an hour. We're supposed to watch them and check out how they handle their fights."

Rikio nodded, flipping a card down.

Yata eyed him curiously. "Are you getting fat again?Summers not over yet."

The blond grinned goofily up at him. "Its all the American food. I'm really into the Applebees down the street."

The vanguards eyes widened drastically. "Since when have you had time to eat?!"

"Yata! Don't yell! And besides, any time is the great time to eat."

"Are you kidding me?! Every single summer your appetite disappeared, and you got skinny and weird, and all we really ever needed to do was take you to America?!"

Laughing, Tatara held his hands up between the two. "Now now, we're all a little freaked out by the change of scenery. Its okay!"

Leaning back against the bed frame, Tatara glanced up at Yata. "You know...I talked to that girl this morning."

Yata gave him a confused glance. "You talked to who?"

"That girl. Alessa. The blond one?"

To Tataras surprise, the auburn haired boy went scarlet before huffing, crossing his arms in a fit. It was an act the blond saw right through. Yatagarasu obviously wasn't angry at the girl anymore, but he didn't want the others to know it.

"What about her?" Rikio piped up, watching the interaction between the boys curiously.

"She's pretty cool," Tatara grinned. "She plays guitar."

 **(A/N: I have tons more I wanted to write tonight, but I work 9-5 tomorrow and I wrote this following a long shift today, so please forgive the shorter length. Ill have a lot more interesting content next update. Again, thank you for the support!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

"Whats the plan?" Lexi pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, clipping a cell phone to her belt. Her tattoo was located on her lower back, just above the tramp stamp area, so she was free to wear shorts in the summer time when she went on jobs. Because her tattoo, a recognizable symbol of their group, was on her thigh, Alessa was forced into sweatpants to still allow for free range of motion. Wearing them in the summer was difficult, temperatures in California were always scorching.

"It's a drug bust, hard narcotics and heroin," Alessa flipped her cell closed, hanging up with the police correspondent on the other end. "They're gonna be waiting for us on the east side of the north district, once we send the all clear signal they're gonna move in and clean up."

"Decoy and charge?"

The shorter blond nodded her affirmation, shoving her hands into the pockets of her sweat pants. Her hair was teased and disheveled, but Lexi knew better than to ask why. In decoy and charge missions, one member would pose as a civilian and lure out the target, and other members of the group would sweep in and flush them out before they knew what hit them. Alessa had a habit of being dramatic, Lexi had no doubt in what the other girl had in mind. Laughing to herself, Lexi picked up a set of keys from a rack and tossed them over to her. "You're driving."

"You guys have to get there by car?"

Stunned, both girls turned their heads to the third party member. Skateboard in hand, Yatagarasu gave their surroundings a once over before meeting their gaze. Flushing at the attention, he cast his eyes to his shoes. The taller man next to him, oddly growing larger by the hour, gave them a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Whose asking? Get lost."

Alessa remained quiet, but Lexi bristled next to her. Most members of the Rose clan were still unaccustomed to the strangers, and Lexi was extremely peculiar about newcomers in general. Alessa could only guess how long it would take her to pick a fight with them.

"Actually, we're supposed to be here. Mikoto asked us to join you," the blond man lowered his head in honest surrender, still sheepish in his demeanor, but Lexi wasn't having any of it.

"Mikoto? The Red king? And just because your king says you can, you feel the need to step out of your boundaries and into ours? Know your fucking place."

As the words were leaving Lexi's mouth, Alessas phone buzzed and she slipped it from her pocket, relieved for an excuse to turn her head away from the tension. She already wasn't in the mood for this, and she had a job that needed doing. Standing around was wasting her time.

" _Alessa..."_

Alexander. Rolling her eyes, Alessa leaned against the bar counter and tapped her nails on the rosewood finished. "Make it quick boss, I'm busy."

" _You're still upset with me."_

"No shit. Really?"

He laughed on the other side of the line, causing Alessa to sigh in exasperation. "Just tell me what you called me for. I don't have all day."

Silence on the line for a moment, then her king spoke again.

" _Two members of the red faction should be with you right now. They are to accompany you on your mission today."_

Scoffing, Alessa kicked at the bar stool. "It figures as much. Thanks for letting me know in advance, they're already down here and Lexi is gonna pop a blood vessel."

" _You're a leader, straighten it out."_

"Sir."

Closing the phone again, Alessa turned back to the scene at present. Lexi had taken a step forward, her arm outstretched as if to appear like she was just shooing them away. Alessa knew better, Lexi was notorious for throwing her aura forward and catching her target off guard.

"Stand down, Lexi," Alessa walked forward, pushing the other girls arm out of the way. "Bosses orders, they're joining us today."

"Are you kidding me?!" Lexi snatched her arm back, shooting a glare at the red clansmen over Alessas shoulder. "They've thrown our entire system into chaos today with food prep, and now they're gonna get in our way on a job too?"

If Lexi could spit venom, the red clansmen would have been obliterated.

"We're not gonna get in your damn way, okay? We're just there to watch," Yatagarasu clenched his fists, still unable to meet her eyes but obviously fuming.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. They're not even gonna be extra back up. Useless," Lexi ran her fingers through her hair, stepping around Alessa. "I'll be at the car."

Alessa stood there for a few moments, taking in slow and steady breaths. The universe had deemed today hellish, so there was nothing to do except go along with it. Making a split decision to pretend everything was completely normal, Alessa turned to the other clansmen with a feigned smile and motioned them to follow her.

"Listen up. Since you're not used to this sort of thing, here's how today goes down," Alessa didn't wait for questions, instead biting right into the heart of the matter in a fit of superiority. "All of the members of the Rose clan are in teams of two or three. Lexi and myself are involved in a team of two, occasionally inviting a third party member if the situation has the potential to become difficult. Every mission has a dispatch team of police at their command, and ours is waiting for us near the primary raid sight.

"This particular mission is called a decoy and charge. There is no investigation as far as we are concerned. The police have already confirmed the evidence, but our target is a large group and its safer to send in people like us rather than suffer involving civilians who aren't built for this sort of attack. I stage as the decoy, grant myself access to their 'facility' and Lexi follows up with force. We call in the police in for the arrest, case closed."

They were standing outside in the heat now, the sun shining down on them in deep contrast to the darkness of the downstairs club. Sitting before them was a sleek black convertible car, the top lowered down. Lexi was already plopped into the passenger side of the parked convertible, sulking.

Alessa eyed the red clansmen carefully. "This is my personal car. If either of you scratch it, you'll have hell to pay."

Gingerly, the boys slid into the back seat and cast each other nervous glances. Lexi eyed them in the review mirror as Alessa hopped into the drivers side.

"You boys don't plan on being any help, so stay the fuck out of our way. 'Kay?"

At Lexis' words, 'Rikio' nodded, and Yatagarasu only scowled, still refusing eye contact with either woman.

"Anyways..." Alessa turned the car on, carefully pulling into afternoon traffic.

She'd be fifty times happier when this day was finally over.

-.-.-.-.

Looking scrawny, Alessa pounded on the door through the screen frantically. They had parked the car down the street, walking swiftly towards this particular home. The neighborhood itself was run down, nothing more than a block of empty houses and people with nothing to do but sit on porches and drink. Completely in character, her blond hair was in a frizzy halo around her, her sweat pants sagging down and her shirt was frayed at the seams. She was dressed for this, as it was one of her favorite part of decoy missions. She was already short and incredibly thin, it was easy to look malnourished and broke in the eyes of th people she was up against.

After a few more knocks, the door was cast open and a tall man in a wife beater and khaki shorts appeared, glaring down at her. "What the hell do you want, bitch?"

Rubbing her arms slowly, she cracked her neck as if in a release of pain, and gave him a disgruntled if not anxious look. "I heard I could get a hit here. You sellin'?"

Scowling, he pushed at the screen door til it opened. "I fucking told Jeffery to stop blabbing his damn mouth about this place." Roughly grabbing her collar, he dragged her limping form over the threshold of the doorway as the screen door shut. Leaving the actual door open, the stranger turned away, his hand still clutching the collar of her shirt tightly. "Hey Sam, we got another piece of trash lookin' for heroin."

"I'm a piece of trash, huh?" Alessa smirked, her fists clenched. The man glanced back at her, confused. Typically the druggies wouldn't say anything about being called names. In the next moment it wouldn't matter, since her knee was shoved into his crotch and her fist jammed into his mouth. "Thanks for letting me in." In a blurry of motion, a figure passed the two of them and Lexi was already down the hall, her aura encasing her in a bright light. Cracking her knuckles, Lexi shouted out, loud enough for other inhabitants to hear any where in the house. "Is this any way to treat your guests? Come out and say hi, you bunch of fucks."

Alessa was swift to grab the wrist of the man she had first hit, his pocketknife dangerously close to her face. "Nice try. You'll be under arrest when this is over."

Flushed with the strength of her own aura, she gripped his wrist, thrust her elbow into his lower stomach and yanked him over her body. He hit the ground hard, the sound of his back cracking resonating through the tight hallway. The knife clattered to the ground, and she scooped it up like a piñata prize.

"Beaten by a piece of trash. I hope you learn humility," without hesitation, she reared her foot back and slammed down, kicking his face hard and effectively knocking him out. The sounds of a scuffle down the hallway drew her away from the man lying on the ground, and as she walked further down the hallway, she clipped her headset on.

"We're in."

-.-.-.-

"The paintings give this place a whole different glow, don't they?"

Echo smirked, sipping a gin and tonic while she watched Izumo trail around the bar. It was a small place, shoved between a barber shop and an antique shop. Being the early afternoon, it was still quiet, and the only other person in the bar was its tender, a middle aged man named Jeffery.

"Its definitely different. The mahogany wood is a nice touch, and it's well polished. I miss the times when my bar didn't have disastrous scuffs all over the counter," a cigarette loose between his lips, he was obviously reminiscing his bar back home.

The bar was one of many, but Echo and Alessa both enjoyed visiting this one. Smack in the middle of one of the best shopping areas close to home, the girls would spend the day going through stores for fun and then sharing drinks and playing darts at this very bar on the weekends. The owner himself, an old man in his fifties with a gentle sense of humor and good taste in clothing, knew them by name and always sent them deals on drinks for being loyal customers. He was away for the day, probably off somewhere visiting his sister, who Echo knew was in the hospital the better portion of each year.

Izumo was near the counter now, inspecting the studded cushions on the bar stools and ashing his cigarette in the tray nearby. A ring from the bartenders pocket drew light attention, but Echo was focused elsewhere as she sat at the rounded table, crossing her legs as she rested them in the chair adjacent to her. It wasn't until she heard him mention her family that she shot straight up in her chair.

"Since when does that rose group give a shit about what people like us do? How annoying," He was sighing, running fingers through his hair as the person made frantic conversation on the other end.

Cautiously, Echo sipped her drink and locked eyes with Izumo, who had caught on too. Obviously there was some tie between this bartender and members of her group, and incidentally, her group was wining the fight. The bartender, not one Echo saw around often, carelessly moved around behind the bars counter, loading glasses away in a rush with one hand, oblivious to the two customers listening in.

"Damnit. Do you have any idea how much of a problem this causes for me? They shoulda kept their noses outta our business... How long will it take you to get rid of them?...You rat, they're just two girls, you can handle that, fucking shoot them-" he glanced up from his rant in time to catch sight of Echo standing up from her seat, her tattoo a sore thumb in the darkened room. She was glaring, an empty glass in her hand. She held the glass up, scowling.

"Shoot them? Coward. You couldn't lay a finger on them if you tried," she threw the glass at him, and as it shattered against the banister behind him, she lurched forward, ready to pounce him. He was quick to dodge her, pulling a gun from the recess of his jacket and cocking it. She froze, and in the same moment a long arm reached across the counter, grabbing the bartenders head and slamming him down on the wood, effectively knocking him out. Izumo shoved the mans limp body away from the counter and it crumpled to the floor. A sizable dent in the counters surface made the blond pause, and hi pulled his ascot off to polish the wood a little. "Sorry about that," he muttered.

"You're apologizing to the bar?" Echo didn't have time to laugh, though she shot him a grin as she reached down for the phone the clown had dropped.

" _Jeffery?! Hey fuck you man, where are you?"_

Echo clutched the phone tightly, pulling the phone to her ear. "Sorry, your friends not with us anymore. Good bye."

She hung up and examined the phone. It would be worth more if his screen wasn't fucked up. Scowling, she tore the back off of the phone, pulling the battery out and pocketing it.

"That was a little morbid, Echo."

She shrugged, pulling out her own phone to dial Alexanders number

"What do you need his battery for?" Izumo glanced at her curiously as he poked at the unconcious body of 'Jeffery with his foot.

"I can sell it on eBay."

She held a finger up to quiet him as he chuckled-the phone was ringing.

" _Echo? What is it?"_

"We gotta clean up over here at the Summerfield bar by the antique shop. Reason to believe the guy is related to the current job Alessa is on. Send me her location-there may be others she wont expect."

" _Not a problem, give me a little time to send someone over that way. Current target?"_

She cast her eyes down at the form on the floor, scoffing. "Sleeping like a baby."

Hanging up, she waited impatiently for Alexander to send her the location where the job was at, tapping her foot nervously. If the members of the target group were spread out, there were bound to be other people called and more back up for them. Alessa and Lexi could only handle so much at a time.

-.-.-.-

"Bitch."

Lexi dodged another swing, cursing. This guy had picked up a baseball bat when she had charged in, and the way he was wildly swinging it made him difficult to get close to. "Can't you stay still for one second?!"

Baseball Boys friend, cowering in the corner, shakily hung up a cell phone. "She said he's not with us anymore..."

He stood frantically, pressing his back to the wall. His arm was bleeding, no doubt he had started himself on a trail of highs before the girls had barged into their stash house. This was the third call he had made, but it was the only one where a girls voice politely interrupted him to let him know that the person he was calling was dead. "Awh, shit man, I'm tripping hard..."

He began to pace back and forth, shaking his head erratically. "This is all just a really fucking bad trip, I bet you...A really insanely bad trip..."

Pondering for another moment, he turned back to Lexi and Wild Swing, pointing a finger dramatically. "You aren't real! Go away!"

Lexi shifted her eyes to him, careful to keep his larger protector in her peripheral. "You're doped up, shit head. Easy prey. Sit down and don't get in my way, I'll deal with you later."

The boy wielding the bat lunged forward, striking her in her break of concentration. She took the blow to the shoulder, crouching to hastily dodge out from under him. Holding her hand out almost arms length, she willed the essence of her power to aid her and threw her aura fiercely at him. For a meek person, something like that was hard to dodge, and he dropped to his knees in pain and confusion over what had just hit him.

"Aw shit, now I know I'm tripping," the drugged up coke head kept pacing, shaking his head as he watched her. "There ain't no way a lady can throw pretty lights around like that."

Lexi rolled her eyes, falling short of feeling sorry for him. "Think what you want. Ill make this quick."

She picked up the bat the other kid had dropped, resting it on her good shoulder. The other one stung fiercely, but it wasn't anything to really worry about. He was still dazed, that would give her about ten seconds to knock a home run with the druggies head before she had to turn back to him.

.-.-.-.-

"Hold still!" the nameless girls movements wee erratic as she reached out, swiping her fingers at Alessa like claws.

Alessa switched feet, feeling fatigue take a quick hold of her as she dodged punches with a girl in the upstairs hall way. It was her responsibility to clear out all the floors, but she couldn't keep it up too long before she would need back up. Her aura was fierce around her, but with no weapon and without her skates, she was quickly losing her strength.

 _'Damn them,'_ she thought to herself. _'Why even come with us if you're just gonna stand back and do nothing?'_

She knew that the red clansmen were evaluating her people, but did they have to be so rude about it? The girl before her put her fists up, cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders. Alessa grinned, not letting her fatigue deter her. "It's nice to meet someone who can put up a challenge. But your still going down."

"Try me, bitch," Her auburn hair was knotted, and though she was frail she was still strong. Alessa just needed an opening to bring her down.

.-.-.-.

Echo and Izumo ran, gasping for breath when they reached the intersection to the street the house was on. It was mid afternoon, and the sun was beating down on them harshly. Echo did a light stretch before she picked up a jog again, spotting the red headed clansmen she had recognized from Alessas rants.

"Hey, you!"

Startled, he turned his gaze from the building and to her, and then to Izumo. Rikio, as she had come to remember, was starting to make his way towards the house.

"Mr. Kusanagi!"

The red head ran forward to meet them, pointing at the house. "Alessa and her friend are inside, there's a huge fight going on. I'm not sure if were supposed to wait or-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Smashing her fist down on his skull, Echo ground her knuckles into his head and glared down at him. "You twerp. If you know they're fighting in there, what the _hell_ are you still doing out here?!"

Gathering his strength, Yata shoved away from her and rubbed his head, glaring at her. "Because that brown haired bitch pissed me off with all her nonsense about 'Don't get in the way'."

"You idiot, I outta-"

A loud crash stopped Echos sentence short, and in another moment she was pushing past him and running for the house.

"Yata..."

The vanguard turned to look at the taller man, whose eyes remained on the house, unwavering.

"Go ahead and go inside. They need the help. I'll block off the entrance so anyone who tries to escape wont be able to," he waved his hand, urging the younger man forward.

Turning, Yata threw his skateboard down, gliding quickly towards the entrance and kick flipping through the doorway. _'Damn,'_ he jeered. _'Carpeting...'_

Leaving his skateboard at the threshold, he ventured further into the house, body tense. His aura surged around him, dark and powerful, red as fresh blood. He entered, guarding, into a large circular room that led to a simple wrap around staircase. There were sounds of scuffling coming from all directions, and he clenched his fists, ready to launch into the first fight he saw. Echo was in the dining room adjacent to it, flipping sideways to avoid a hit from a scrawny looking young man with dark hair. Preparing to throw himself into the dining room and join the fray, Yata nearly tripped on himself when he heard the splintering crunch of wood breaking. Glancing back and up the staircase, he panicked.

Above him, the white wooden railing was splintering with the hard impact of a body, and had just sprung free. Over the edge already, a spray of blond hair and a tiny form desperately grasped for something to hold onto at the banisters edge-to no avail. The ledge slipping away from her fingertips, Alessa shot straight down the thirty feet drop.

One heartbeat went by, her name muffled in a scream from somewhere behind him. Engulfed in his powerful aura, Yata ran forward, grabbing a hold of her form and tucking her into him, taking on the impact himself as he rolled them away from the raining of wood chips.

Time froze for a moment, and he felt his power lessen by half, then immediately replaced by something different. It shined and glimmered against his skin, the aura so pale it was almost translucent. Almost, except for the frosty pink tinge that seemed to engulf him. It was as if all of a sudden, he had traded his aura for hers, and they were battling each other for dominance. Whose aura was stronger, whose could withhold more potential. In one more simple moment, the answer was neither. They were a shared power, a shared being, their auras mixed together to create something else entirely.

For a single moment that stretched on, he wasn't lying on the wood chipped floor of a crack house.

 _He was standing next to the railing over a bridge, watching her cry, surrounded by cigarette butts and empty beer bottles. Cars were passing right by, not a single person turning an ear to her. He clenched his fists. Girls weren't supposed to cry._

 _She wasn't inside of the boundary of the bridge. She was outside of it, the wind whipping her hair and her tattered clothes around. She wasn't anything but skin and bones, like she hadn't eaten in god knows when. She opened her arms, muttering words he couldn't hear, before she stepped off the ledge. Panicking, he reached for her, but another figure got there first. Pulling her over the side, a tall man with dark hair fell back onto the concrete, the sobbing girl in his arms. She was uncontrollable, disgusting even, but the man only ran a hand over her hair and soothed her. Yata recognized him immediately._

 _Alexander, the Rose king, had pulled Alessa away from death before he had ever known who she was._


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Sorry if this is late, or a little out there in content. I appreciate all the support, and I hope you guys can help me grow as an author. Any opinion is appreciated!)**

 **Chapter Nine**.

" _The Dresden Slate seems to be acting peculiar today, don't you think, Weismann?"_

The aging man stood affirmatively, staring down at the clear floor below him. Illuminated by a rainbow sheen of light, the slate in question gleamed mysteriously back up at him. Eyes narrowed, he began to pace across it. _'What could this mean?'_

Over time, the Slate would react to all kinds of abnormalities where the King phenomena was concerned. Over the past few decades, the Slate would act as such when gifting a new King with the power of his rightful color. Even so, the Slate wasn't reacting to any new decisions upon a king-the current kings were very much alive and well, and the last time the Slate reacted so violently to an outside source was when the Eight king was chosen.

He had personally sent the Seventh king to speak with the newcomer almost two years ago, although the old man was absolutely certain this Eight King wasn't a proper king. Even still, the Slate performed its duty and the Eight color reached out for clansmen.

 _'I highly doubt that there is a Ninth king-the Slate would have shown it as such...'_

He found pondering becoming painful and troublesome, and took to rubbing his temple. _'Could it be...?'_

Almost immediately, he shook his head to himself. The neuro-link hadn't happened in ages, the system itself had all but died with the test rats used to perform it. Even still, he had to keep the thought in mind. The Slate was beyond any ones control-his job was only to protect it. It was highly unlikely that clan members from separate groups would connect neurologically to that extent anyhow.

-.-.-.-.

 _Alessa couldn't move or speak. She could only stare as she watched the two boys in the alley, arguing with each other. It was more like Yatagarasu was doing the arguing, and the other unfamiliar man was just grinning. It was almost creepy, how his grin stretched across his face in a manic way, but she could feel Yatas pure hurt and betrayal, and it radiated around him._

" _How could you betray us?" the young man pressed his fist to the blue haired strangers chest. "Don't you remember this symbol? Its a symbol of our pride!"_

 _Yata was shaking, and Alessas heart went out to him. If it had been her, if Echo had betrayed the Rose, she would have died inside, too. She wanted to run to him, pull him away from the stranger and comfort him. The struggling tears in his eyes were very much real, and she hated the backlash._

 _The taller man held a flaming hand up to his chest, confirming her suspicions. This was a member of HOMRA. Or from the sound of it, an ex-member. With fingers like claws, he dragged the flames across his skin over and over again, and Alessa felt like throwing up. Body mutilation was a game she had once played well, but this was a whole other level of sickening._

 _His symbol was streaked now, remnants of tissue dragged to form new smothering patterns in his skin, the smell of smoking flesh hot in the air. She was at a loss. Was this real? It was all she could do to crouch on the ground, close her eyes, and try to disappear._

 _.-.-.-._

 _She opened her arms, muttering the words he thought back on and understood._

"I'm sorry."

 _And then she fell._

His heart beating in wild succession against his chest, Yata forced his eyes open. He was lying on the floor among bits of splinters and wood chunks, dazed. The girl he had caught was already crawling out from under him, whimpering as she scrambled to get up. Clutching her elbow, Alessa stared down at him for a moment and he stared at her. Trapped in each others gaze for a few moments, the realization of their hallucinations dawned on each other simultaneously and neither could bare to look at the other.

They didn't have long to ponder what exactly had happened when a voice from above cooed . "Oh, she's still alive? Bummer."

"You bitch!"

Shocked, Alessa regained a little of her sanity and watched, dumbfounded, as Echo bound up the stairs. The older girls features were lit with her aura, and she disappeared behind the broken banister. The sounds of a scuffle didn't last long-Echo dragged the girl down each painstaking stair by the locks of her unkempt hair and thrust the girl down in front of Alessa.

Pressing a foot into the girls spine, Echo forced the girl to lay on the ground. The girl wasn't able to resist this kind of force- Echo was at her strongest when her friends got hurt. Yata was already scrambling out of the way, Echos irritation an obvious sign that anyone in her way was going to get hit.

"As much as I want to punish you myself for trying to kill my best friend, I think she deserves to do the honor," Echo ground her heel into the drug ridden girls spine, making her cry out. She glanced up at Alessa in concern-the other girl was usually quicker to take command of the situation. Obviously something had shaken her. Clicking two and two together, Echo gave her a comforting smile.

Alessa had once almost fallen from a distance much farther than the staircase. No doubt her heart was still racing. Echo would have to personally thank the punk from the reds later. Still with her heel in the girls back, Echo raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Are you able to...?"

Seeming to snap to consciousness again, Alessa nodded a response and then held her fists up. "Let her up. I want to see her face."

Echo removed her foot, standing taunt as the girl pulled herself to her knees.

"You're all fucking crazy," the girl spat, glaring at Alessa. "Who do you think you are, the police?"

"Pretty much," Alessa had had enough of this girl. "Stand up. I'm not through with you."

The girl massaged her back for a moment before pulling herself to her feet.

"Oh yeah?" She slipped a knife from her pocket and flipped it open. "Then lets go. You weren't much of a fight earlier. It was pathetic, really."

Wickedly, she twirled the knife around and put her hands up.

"Pathetic? Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet." Her aura poured from every limb of her body, the memories of the bridge and the sheer terror of coming so close to death again blinding her to the fact that instead of a beautiful shimmering quartz, she was blossoming with red dark as blood.

Lurching forward, Alessa made a grab for the girls wrist as she lunged to stab her, kicking her foot out to make her slip. The nameless female didn't know what pain was. Alessa would show her.

Whipping around counter clockwise, Alessa clocked her in the face, jamming her elbow into her jaw so hard she felt a crunch. The knife dropped, useless now since she was still in a vice grip. In a motion of mangled limbs, Alessa released the girls wrist and twisted her own body another 180 degrees, launching her knee into the other girls side. With an _oof,_ she doubled over and Alessa brought her elbow down on the girls skull. Or she would have, if the girl hadn't dropped her weight down to dodge it. Throwing herself back, the girl nearly ran into Echo, which was a big mistake.

"This is taking to long," Echo sighed, pulling the girl up short and slamming a fist into her gut. The girl crumpled, weak from the exhaustion.

"Two against one, that's not fair!"

"Neither is knocking someone over a banister down two stories, but you don't see me bitching."

Her aura exploding around her, Alessa kicked her foot forward, ready to land a hit directly through the girls face.

"That's _enough_!"

Someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her off of her feet and away from landing the hit that would have knocked the infesting female straight out. Struggling against her living chains, Alessa tried over and over again to break free.

"She could have killed me, I deserve to hit her!"

"No, Alessa. That's enough. Not like this, okay? Not like this."

Alexander stood over her, locking her in his arms and giving her a harsh glare. She was coming back to her senses and surroundings, the memories flooding through her and pooling around her in an aura of red. Before she could say another word, her aura dissipated and she crumpled against him, crying.

Echo glared at Alexander, her aura of smoking tinted pink flaring. "If you won't let her, I will."

Ever so casually, she raised her leg and shot a kick straight to her head, knocking the girl out cold. Her eyes never left Alexanders.

"You know what happened to her. You weren't there for all of it. Don't pretend like you wouldn't do the same damn thing."

Blood rushing through her as Alexander released her, Alessa smiled in thanks at Echo before everything became too much and the world went black.

Dumbfounded, the other members of the rose and red clans gathered closer. They had witnessed every moment of it, and confusion sprang out among them.

Yata watched Alessas figure carefully. Alexander had caught her before she hit the ground, picking her up to carry her. Though the situation wasn't clear to him, he had no doubt in his mind now. The hallucination he had witnessed, catching her from the stairs, hadn't been a hallucination at all, but a memory that had plagued her for who knows how long. Why he had seen it in his own mind wasn't clear.

And why she had been brimming with HOMRAs fire was a mystery.

-.-.-.-.-

"What the _fuck_ was that?!"

Alexander glared across the table to the members present. Yatagarasu, Mikoto and Izumo watched him in return, in varying degrees of emotion. Yata, looking pale and bitter, paced back and forth behind the chairs the other members of his clan sat in. Izumo was leaning his head in his hand, his eyes calculating. Mikoto stared coldly forward, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're going to have to be more clear," Mikoto said smoothly. "I wasn't there, after all."

"Well you damn well heard about it. Why is one of my members surrounded in your aura?!" Alexander was brimming with anger, papers strewn across his desk. He couldn't figure it out. Alessa wouldn't secretly join HOMRA, she wasn't a traitor. But the brimming red was clear as day around her, her anger throwing forth flames that had scalded his hands when her first touched her before they became benevolent.

When they had returned, he had taken her straight to her room and laid her down in her bed. He had turned to Echo, who was still itching from the fight, to scold her but she brushed past him for the bathroom, wetting a washcloth for the sleeping girls forehead. Exasperated, he had stalked away from the room on the promise that he would talk to her about her actions later.

"I don't know. I didn't invite her to join my clan, if that's what you're accusing me of," Mikotos eyes narrowed as he watched the Rose king.

Clenching his fists, Alexander turned to the pacing vanguard.

"You haven't been able to sit still since this little incident happened. What do you know that your not telling me?"

With a start, Yatagarasu stopped in his pacing to look dead on at the other king. "None of your fucking business."

Which didn't suit well for Alexander.

Izumo was the first to react, tapping Mikotos shoulder and nodding for the door. Standing, the men turned to leave. Scoffing, Yata attempted to follow only to be stopped by Izumos firm hand.

"Stay here, Yatagarasu," Izumo whispered, "As her king, he has the right to know whatever you do. And it's obvious you don't want to share it with the two of us here. So calm down."

Reluctantly, Yata stood back as the other men continued to leave. The door closing, he sighed and turned back to the stricken Rose king.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you about all this. I can't figure a damn thing out about it myself."

He paused, waiting for some reaction from the king, but Alexander sat in irritated patience. Gripping the back of one of the seats, Yata leaned forward and rested his elbows there.

"I saw it, you know."

With a raise of an eyebrow, Alexander watched him cautiously. "You saw what, exactly?"

"The bridge incident. In my head. She was crying. Like, a lot. And she was drunk as hell," Yata cringed, but forced himself to continue. "She stepped off the bridge and you caught her. She didn't tell me about it. I haven't known her long enough for her to talk about it, I guess. But when I caught her earlier when she fell, it was like I was reliving that memory."

Alexander sat quietly for several moments, and Yata began to feel uncomfortable standing there. The silence was almost unbearable before Alexander spoke next.

"So you know then. That's how I met her."

"Huh?"

Alexander motioned for the vanguard to sit before he continued, and reluctantly, the boy obliged.

"I was driving back to the Hotel. I had just gotten a call from Steven about a business matter that needed my attention. It was shortly after I had become a king. I saw a girl standing on the wrong side of the ledge, and something told me to stop. So I pulled off to the side of the road and got out of the car.

It didn't take me long to deduce the situation-her whole area was trashed with bottles and the like. I didn't speak, I was afraid I would scare her into falling. I only heard her say one thing-that she was sorry-before she stepped off. That's when I grabbed her."

Yata nodded slowly, taking this in. He could still see the image of the scene, pasted in his mind like a movie reel.

"I wont tell you why she was like that. That's a story only she can tell. I can only say that for three days after it happened, I didn't even know her name. She wouldn't speak to me, only nodding thanks and slowly examining her surroundings. I gave her a room a floor below mine so I could watch her carefully. She knocked on my door on the fourth day to tell me that she wanted to be called Alessa, and that she was grateful to me for what I had done for her. Right there she pledged her servitude to me, and became my third clansmen. Steven and Ivy where first and second. It was a strange time for all of us."

Alexander sighed, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "It still doesn't explain why she has your aura-"

Yata bolted upright, his face reddening. "That's not _my_ aura!"

"Whatever, an aura like yours," Alexander waved his outburst away. "The fact of the matter is, that little scene might have something to do with it. Sadly, that's all we can say for now. I suggest you talk to her, when she is conscious again."

Alexander quickly dismissed the vanguard, irritation still obvious in his features as he turned to stare through the window.

His face flushed with heat, Yata stood and swiftly left the room, breathing a sigh of relief when the door closed behind him. _'What is happening?!'_

He began to move exhaustively down the hallway. _'This is so stupid.'_

-.-.-.-.


End file.
